Par delà le Nord
by Louna-Kiddo
Summary: Le tyran est mort. Il a emporté avec lui ses frères. Seul un a survécu. Le plus jeune. Emil. Mais la malédiction des rois du Nord risque de le frapper, comme ses nombreux prédécesseurs. Et dans l'ombre, plusieurs guerres se préparent.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Le manga Hetalia ainsi que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (à part certains qui apparaîtront par la suite). Je ne fais que les emprunter

* * *

.

Cet enfant jouissant d'une telle liberté. Pourquoi en est-il venu à gouverner ce royaume du Nord où tout était froid ?

Cet enfant roi chouchouté de tous, se transformant en un tyran craint de ses sujets. Sa seule joie est la présence de ses frères.

Matthias, le roi du Nord, haï de tous, sauf de sa famille. Mais Berwald est parti. Tino aussi. Il ne reste plus qu'eux. Tous deux, à ses côtés.

Le temps passe. Le sang coule. Une révolte se prépare. Emil est à sa tête. Le peuple réclame la fin du tyran. Le prince veut sauver le roi, rendu aveugle par la folie.

Il ne reste plus qu'un frère à ses côté. Celui qu'il ne veut perdre à tout pris. Le plus jeune l'a trahi, les deux autres ont disparus.

Il a peur. Tout a changé.

Adieu la liberté d'antan.

La mort n'est plus très loin. Il sait que sa fin est proche.

Ce pouvoir lui a fait perdre ce qu'il avait de plus cher. Il croyait tout avoir, mais tous le quitte. Même Lukas, qui ne manifeste plus aucun signes de vie.

Enfin, il ouvre les yeux.

Sur le sol, il voit les corps inertes de ses frères, gisant dans une mare écarlate. Sa hache à ses côtés ruisselle de sang. Seul manque Emil.

Il les a tués. Tous trois. Berwald, Tino, et lui, son préféré, Lukas.

La révolte arrive. Le dernier membre de sa famille aussi.

Oh ! Si ils savaient ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'en peut plus. Il ne veut plus faire du mal à qui que ce soit.

Il prend sa hache. Il a choisi. Il va rejoindre les autres dans l'au-delà.

Lorsque le dernier frère arrivera, le trône sera vide. Alors il posera la couronne du tyran sur sa tête. Et c'est ainsi que commencera le règne d'un noble roi. Mais la malédiction des souverains du Nord refera surface, comme pour tous ses prédécesseurs.

* * *

Bien sûr, vous aurez reconnus les cinq nordics avec :

Danemark, alias Mathias le tyran

Suède, alias Berwald

Finlande, alias Tino

Norvège, alias Lukas

Islande, alias Emil

Bon, première fois que je vais écrire une fanfic avec plusieurs chapitre. Donc j'espère que les cours de maths et de philo m'aideront à trouver l'inspiration, si jamais j'en ai besoin :)


	2. Chapter 1 : Matthias

**Chapitre 1**

**Matthias**

* * *

Où est-il ? Il fait si sombre. Il ne sent plus son corps. Il a l'impression de flotter dans le vide. Un vide immense où la pesanteur n'existe plus. Quelle drôle de sensation. Se sentir léger, au point de ne plus revoir la terre ferme. Il se si sent bien. Mais quelque chose le dérange. Il ne sent plus battre son cœur. Il essaye de prendre son pouls, mais ses bras ne répondent plus, comme le reste de son corps. Son esprit est lui aussi embrouillé. Qui est-il ? D'où vient-il ? Aucune réponse ne lui vient en tête. Il panique. Plus rien ne fonctionne. Plus aucun organe ne répond. Seuls ses paupières semblent bien vouloir se laisser faire.

Alors, il ouvre le yeux. Le noir disparaît.

Le sol est loin. Il vole. Il vole dans ce ciel aux nuages gris, parmi les flocons de neige. Le souffle du vent lui caresse le visage, comme une amie, et fait voler ses cheveux blond. Des oiseaux tournent autour de lui, piaillant gaiement. Un doux sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

Il regarde en bas. En dessous de lui se trouve son pays, son royaume du Nord, là où il avait grandit, il s'en rappelle. Les montagnes se dressent à l'horizon. Un joli fleuve traverse les forêts et les prairies enneigés. Au bord de ce cour d'eau, il voit un petit village, dont les maisons de bois bruns et rouges sont recouvertes d'une belle couche de cristaux de neiges. Il veut le rejoindre, ce village, où la joie vivre se dessine sur le visage de tous ses habitants. Mais il ne sait comment avancer. Un courant d'air le porte. La fumée s'échappant des toits se rapproche.

Il redescend petit à petit. Ses membres se décident enfin à répondre. Il touche le sol, et se dégourdit les jambes.

Un délicat fumet arrive à lui. Il sent la bonne odeur du pain sortant du four. Dans la boulangerie juste à côté, un homme gras prépare des petites pâtisseries. Sa femme s'occupe des clients juste à ses côtés. Elle sourit.

Dehors, des enfants jouent. Leurs parents discutent non loin, jetant des coups d'œils furtif à leurs rejetons. Ils ont l'air heureux, ces gens. Toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Pas un ne fait la grimace, sauf pour faire rigoler un bébé à la bouille ronde.

Un ballon roule à ses pieds. Il essaye de le renvoyer aux gamins. Mais son coup traverse l'objet sphérique.

Qu'est ce que cela signifie ?

Il réessaye. Le résultat reste le même. Un des enfant cour vers lui, se penche pour récupérer son ballon, et le traverse, comme si il n'existait pas.

Serait-il invisible ? Un fantôme ?

Il regarde autour de lui. Personne ne semble le voir. Il essaye d'attirer l'attention de quelqu'un. Il saute dans la rue, appel à l'aide. Il essaye même de poser sa main sur l'épaule d'une jeune fille. Rien ne se produit. Pas même un regard. La panique l'envahi. Il est seul, au milieu de tous ces gens qui ne peuvent sentir sa présence. Il tombe à genoux, et se met à sangloter. Non ! Il ne veut pas être seul !

Sa vision se brouille. Les maisons et les habitants du village deviennent de plus en plus flou, puis disparaissent. Tout autour de lui change. Sauf la neige. Cette neige qu'il a toujours connu.

Enfin, tout redevient normal. Il titube. Il a la tête qui tourne, les jambes engourdies. Il essaye tant bien que mal de regarder où il est.

La forêt aux grands pins se dresse devant lui. De l'autre côté brille le fleuve, couvert d'une fine couche de glace, reflétant le soleil. Et sur la rive opposé , un château, entièrement de pierre, dont les étendards flottent au gré du vent mordant. En dehors de ces murs se trouve un bourg et des fermes, où l'on distingue quelques bêtes, bravant le froid de l'interminable hiver du Nord.

Il entend des rires enfantins provenant du bois. Il se sent attiré.

Il marche, évitant quelques branches sur son chemin. Les voix des gamins se rapprochent. Il accélère le pas.

Enfin, il les vois. Cinq petits. Cinq blonds. Deux grands à peine âgés d'une dizaine d'année se battent dans la neige, soulevant un tas de poudreuse. L'un, dont la chevelure défie la loi de la gravité, rigole aux éclats. L'autre, plus froid, et dont les lunettes peinent à rester sur son nez, l'envoie pour la énième fois rencontrer le sol neigeux. Les trois autres assistent au spectacle, au pied d'un arbre. Le plus petit aux cheveux couleur platines se colle à son voisin plus mystérieux dans l'espoir de recevoir un câlin. Câlin qu'il ne tarde à obtenir. Seul le dernier semble vraiment s'amuser, clamant le nom du binoclard à tue-tête :

« Tu peux le faire, Berwald ! »

Ce nom, il le connaît. Il lui semble l'avoir toujours connu. Berwald… Berwald… Mais oui ! Il se souvient. Ces enfants… c'est lui, et ses frères. Lukas, qu'on prénommait le magicien. Les deux bâtards, Tino par la mère, et Berwald par le père. Ces deux là qui ressemblaient à un couple. Et puis, il y a Emil, le petit dernier, le plus timide, toujours collé à ses frangins.

Des larmes lui monte aux yeux. La joie l'envahi. Il se rappelle de son enfance, ce lien qu'il avait avec ses frangins. Ils étaient unis comme les cinq doigts de la main. Si l'un d'eux faisait une bêtise, les quatre autres le couvrait pour lui éviter les punitions. C'était l'époque de la liberté, des balades à poneys, des jeux dans la neige, des leçons d'escrimes. C'était aussi l'époque où Lukas avait appris la magie. Quel belle période que celle de l'enfance.

Mais il a peur de se souvenir du reste. Pourquoi ? Il ne sait pas. C'est comme ci quelque chose de tragique c'était déroulé, sans qu'il le sache.

Tout disparaît une nouvelle fois. Les enfants ne sont plus que des ombres. Puis plus rien. Le vide revient. Le noir l'encercle.

Que va-t-il se passer ensuite ?

Il tremble de frayeur. Il est scarifié par cette lugubre noirceur.

Un nouveau décor se dessine. Une grande salle, aux murs argentés richement décorés. Au centre de cette salle un trône d'or et de velours d'un bleu majestueux. Sur ce trône, il se voit, portant la couronne du royaume du Nord. Ses frères sont à ses côtés, au début souriant. Puis, ce sourire s'efface, laissant place à un air grave.

À ses pieds gisent des cadavres de serviteurs et d'hommes de la ville venus graisser la patte du souverain.

Le nombre de corps augmente. Des homme importants se rajoutent. Ainsi que des prostituées, des enfants de bouchers, des chevaliers. Rien n'échappe au roi fou de ce pays.

Sa hache devient de plus en plus rouge.

Il ferme les yeux. Ce spectacle est trop horrible. Comment avait-il put tuer tant de monde ! Ces gens n'avaient pourtant rien fait de mal !

La folie l'avait transformé. Il était devenu paranoïaque. Quiconque osait s'approcher de lui finissait entaillé. La folie… il ne se rappelait pas avoir été fou. Ses derniers souvenirs remonte au couronnement. Puis le vide dans sa tête, comme si la suite avait été rayé. Ce qu'il voit ne lui appartient pas. Mais alors, à qui sont ces images de son passé?

Il regarde une dernière fois. Ses frères ont disparu. Ils ne sont plus aux côtés de son ancien lui.

Mais où sont-ils ?

Il les cherches du regard, tandis que le roi ne bouge pas. Les dernier membres de sa famille viennent de de volatiliser, mais rien ne le fait broncher. Il est assis, regardant s'agrandir ce tas d'hommes et de femmes inertes avec délectation.

Alors, il décide de partir à leur recherche. À quoi bon, cela ne sert, puisque personne ne le verrait. Mais son instinct lui dit de les trouver, comme si son destin en dépendait.

Une voix lugubre résonne dans sa tête, remplie de folies, et d'amusement. Une voix toute aussi mielleuse qu'effrayante.

_ Les bâtards ne sont pas admis à la table du roi. Ils doivent périr ! Que tombent leurs têtes de coquins sur le sol souillé par la bâtardise !_

Soudain, il en voit un. Tino se trouve face à lui. Mais son frère est différent. Ses yeux prennent une teinte rouge. Une grimace défigure son doux visage angélique. Il ne le reconnaît plus. Ce n'est plus le gentil bâtard qu'il a devant lui, mais un monstre démoniaque assoiffé de sang et de vengeance.

Il court. Il essaye de s'échapper de cette vision d'horreur.

Dans sa course folle, il se cogne contre quelque chose de dur. Une armoire à glace se tenait devant lui : Berwald.

Le binoclard lui sourit. Un sourire de démon. Ses iris aussi prennent une teinte écarlate. Un nouveau frisson parcourt son corps. Il a peur, peur de ses frères qu'il chérissait.

Il essaye de s'enfuir une nouvelle fois de cet enfer. Mais une nouvelle fois, la voix mielleuse se fait entendre, tout aussi sadique que la fois précédente.

_ Tous les magiciens sont des démons. Il doivent périr ! Brûlez-les ! Mais le prince sorcier doit avoir la tête coupé ! Apportez-moi ma hache !_

Partir. Il doit partir ! Malheureusement, il tombe nez à nez avec Lukas.

Ce dernier le fixe. Son regard est dur, comme la pierre qui fait le château. Ses lèvres semblent prononcer quelque chose. Mais il n'entend que le vent de l'hiver qui fait tourbillonner les flocons de neiges à l'extérieur. Des larmes envahissent les yeux du magicien. Première fois qu'il voyait Lukas pleurer. Son visage se referme à toutes expressions, tandis que le rejoignent les bâtards.

Ses trois frères se rapprochent de lui, l'encerclent. Ils le touchent presque. Il ne peut plus partir. Il est emprisonné.

Leur voix se met à résonner dans sa tête, comme celle de tout-à-l'heure. Mais les mots sont plus durs, plus cru.

_Ta folie nous as tous mené à la mort._

_ Regarde maintenant dans quel état nous sommes._

_ Par ta faute, Emil a perdu sa famille._

_ Il est temps pour toi de payer._

_ Que tous tes souvenirs te hantent à jamais._

Il crie, à s'en déchirer les tympans.

Il a honte de ce qu'il a fait. Le pouvoir l'a rendu aveugle. Il a sacrifié ses frères pour son désir personnel. Il s'effondre sur le sol, et se met à pleurer. Ses larmes coulent en abondance. Sa vue se brouille. Ses joues deviennent rouges de colère. Pourquoi avait-il laisser faire une chose pareil ? Pourquoi ils étaient morts ? Pourquoi… POURQUOI ?!

Il se met à se frapper, d'abord le visage, puis le crâne, le torse, les bras, les jambes. Il arrache ses cheveux comme un dément. Et ses larmes ne cessent de rouler sur ses joues. Il s'en veut. Il ne peut le supporter. Il veut se suicider.

Mais il est déjà mort.

Il aurait voulu voir son esprit disparaître en même temps que son corps. Sentir son âme se déchirer. Sentir la douleur que ses frères avaient ressenties. Mais il est destiné à errer, ce poids pesant lourdement sur ses épaules.

Il arrête de se flageller. Il a mal. Des bleus apparaissent sur son corps. Il ferme les yeux, et se laisse sombrer dans le noir le plus complet.

* * *

Le sol était froid.

Il ouvrit les yeux doucement. Il faisait très sombre. Cet horrible cauchemars lui avait donné la nausée. Il s'était vu devenir fou. Il s'était vu tuer des innocents. Pourtant, il a toujours était quelqu'un de sage et de raisonné, ainsi qu'un grand-frère exemplaire. Enfin, il l'avait été, avant de monter sur le trône à seize ans, juste après la mort de ses parents, assassinés dans leur chambre. Pendant deux ans, il devait remplir ses devoirs de souverains, et malheureusement il avait du délaisser ses frères. Et puis il y a eut son dix-huitième anniversaire...

Une fois que ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité, il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans une crypte.

Il regarda par réflexe ses mains, ses bras, ses jambes, et se rendit compte qu'elles étaient devenu transparentes. Un spectre. Il était devenu un spectre.

En face de lui, il vit ses trois frères défunts. Ils parlaient, comme si Matthias n'était pas présent. Puis Lukas se retourna et le fixa, réjouit à la vue de son aîné. L'ancien magicien s'avança jusqu'à lui, et lui tendit chaleureusement la main. Il la contempla pendant un moment. Il fini par la saisir sans une once d'hésitation.

Les deux autres les rejoignirent pour donner l'accolade au nouveau spectre. Ce câlin de retrouvaille dura longtemps. Assez longtemps pour que tous les quatre puissent pleurer de joie aux retrouvaille de leur vrai Matthias, et non au fou qui avait dirigé le royaume du Nord.

* * *

Voilà, fin du chapitre.

\- Rappel :

Mathias le tyran : Danemark

Berwald: Suède

Tino: Finlande

Lukas : Norvège

Emil : Islande

\- Pour le prochain chapitre, de nouveaux personnages apparaissent. Mais qui ? Surprise !

\- Et sinon, je sais, le titre n'est pas très recherché. Mais bon...


	3. Chapter 2 : Deux ans sans eux

**Chapitre 2**

**Deux ans sans eux**

* * *

Deux ans que ce terrible événement s'était déroulé. Deux ans qu'il gouvernait, répondant du mieux qu'il pouvait aux demandes du peuple.

Son dix-huitième anniversaire arrivait. Tout le royaume se réjouissait de l'approche de ce jour : une grande fête était organisé dans les cinq jours qui suivaient, et tout les gens de la noblesse y étaient invités. Les petits bourgeois et les paysans, ne pouvant participer à la cérémonie, se verraient recevoir quelques mets goulûment préparés, ainsi que d'autres présents, afin de les remercier de leur dur travail.

Dans les cuisines, on commençait à préparer justement la nourriture du banquet. Le dessert, une immense pièce monté couverte de sucreries, représenterait le couronnement du monarque du Nord. On comptait aussi dans la cave de nombreux tonneaux contenant les meilleurs alcools provenant des différents royaumes de ce monde. Royaumes desquels tous les souverains se déplaceront pour la fête.

Dans la grande salle, les serviteurs nettoyaient les tapisseries bleues et argents, sur lesquels était brodé le blason du Nord : un macareux portant sur sa tête une couronne en or sertie de saphir. D'autres s'affairaient à la vaisselle, remettant à neuf les assiettes de porcelaines et l'argenterie. Sans oublier les surtout en bronze doré faits mains sur lesquels seraient posés des corbeilles de fruits, de confiseries, et des bouquets de fleurs représentant chaque royaume. Des nappes d'un blanc immaculé seront posés sur les tables en bronze dont les pieds avaient été joliment sculptés.

Des sculptures de glaces à l'effigie des anciens souverains du Nord furent commandés au meilleur artisan de la région. De nouvelles décorations commençaient à orner les murs des couloirs et des salles où seront accueillit les invités. Les couleurs choisies étaient plus ou moins les même : l'argent, l'or, le bleu saphir, le vert sombre de la forêt. Les gardes aussi avaient reçut une tenue des plus splendides. On leur avait préparé d'épais manteaux de fourrures d'ours des montagnes, sous lesquels ils porteront une tunique verte sombre, ainsi que des bas noirs, des coudières, jambière et autres armureries noirs et argent.

La fête allait être splendide. Et le personnel en était ravit.

* * *

« Votre Majesté ! Où êtes-vous passé ?

Eduard, le valet du roi, cherchait son maître dans tout le château.

C'était un homme grand, blond aux yeux verts, avec une paire de vielles lunettes un peu tordue. Il souriait tout le temps, cherchant sûrement à oublier quelques moments de son passé. Il était justement arrivé depuis très peu de temps au Nord. On l'avait retrouvé errant dans la neige non loin du château, à la recherche d'un quelconque endroit pour s'abriter. Il était couvert de bleu, et ses vêtements ruisselant de boue avaient été déchirés par des bêtes sauvages vivant dans les sombres forêts du royaume. L'ayant découvert dans un état aussi lamentable, Emil en avait eut pitié. Il lui avait donné un refuge, de la nourriture, et un travail. De son passé, on savait juste qu'il était ingénieur.

L'ancien ingénieur, ne trouvant le souverain du Nord, se dirigea d'instinct vers les écuries. Il savait que le jeune roi aimait la présence de ces chevaux avides de liberté, qui, eux au moins, ne parlaient pas. Il les regardait vagabonder lorsque ceux-ci étaient lâché dans la nature. Et il admirait leur façon de galoper, de les voir revenir aux côtés de leur maître, et de hennir de gourmandise à la vue de carottes ou de morceaux de pain.

Eduard avait vu juste. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux couleurs platine était affalé sur un tas de foin de l'immense écurie, non loin du boxe où son fier étalon mangeait quelques granulés. D'autres chevaux regardaient passer le valet devant eux quand celui-ci rejoignit son roi. Les yeux de ce dernier étaient clos. Son visage calme. Sa poitrine se soulevait en rythme avec sa respiration.

Il dormait. Le blond aux lunettes ne le réveilla pas. À la place, il s'assit aux côtés de l'endormi, un sourire amusé flottant sur son visage. C'était rare de voir Emil aussi serein, sans soucis dût à ses obligations de monarque.

* * *

_ Il a froid. Tous ses membres tremblent. Ses pieds nus sont gelés par la neige. Ses seuls vêtements sont un pantalon troué et un haut déchiré._

_ Son cœur ne bat plus. Il a disparu, laissant un vide, un manque de chair et d'os. Juste un creux où le vent s'y engouffre sans peine. On y voit, de l'autre côté de la poitrine. _

_ Autour de lui se trouvent les belle montagnes du Nord dont les pointes disparaissent derrière les nuages. Elles l'encerclent._

_ Il est seul, comme toujours, dans cet enclos naturel. _

_ Un souffle chaud caresse sa nuque découverte. Il se retourne. _

_ Personne._

_ Rien. Pas même une trace dans la neige. _

_ Un sifflement se fait entendre au dessus de lui. Il lève la tête._

_ Un oiseau ! _

_ L'animal vient se poser sur son épaule._

_ Il le connaît, ce volatile. C'est Mr Puffin, le macareux que lui avait offert Matthias pour son sixième anniversaire. Mais le malheureux avait succombé à une vilaine maladie il y a déjà quelques temps. Emil avait alors treize ans._

_ Le garçon caressa le doux plumage de son ami oiseau, qui émit un petit sifflement joyeux, se dandinant, tout content. Il est amusé par la réaction de son compagnon._

_ « Il te plaît toujours mon cadeau à ce que je vois. J'aurais préféré qu'il reste plus longtemps en vie, histoire de te tenir compagnie. »_

_Matthias lui fait face, un air triste flottant sur le visage. Son apparence n'a pas changé, depuis ces deux ans. Toujours la même coupe de cheveux façon porc-épic. Seul sa peau plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire semble translucide, comme de l'eau. Il porte des guenilles et des fers, comm__e un esclave. Un esclave de la mort..._

_ « Tu as beaucoup grandit. Tu vas bientôt avoir dix-huit ans. J'aurais voulu être là pour te les souhaiter... Mais vois-tu, je ne peux plus. Je suis mort. Quel ironie… Je voulais juste m'excuser du mal que je t'ai fait. Je sais, je ne suis pas digne de ton amour. Mais s'il-te plaît, pardonne-moi ... »_

_ Son frère disparaît, encore, petit à petit._

_ Mais, avant qu'il ne parte, il veut lui dire qu'il a tort. Que jamais il ne serait indigne de son amour. Après tout, Matthias est son frère, et il était juste devenu fou. Et la folie excuse toutes les erreurs. Non, il ne veut pas le revoir disparaître. Cette image, ce souvenir de ce jour, où il a découvert les corps inertes de sa famille... Il en avait pleuré des nuits durant. Mais il a dût continuer à vivre la tête haute, cachant ses sentiments du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il a prit la relève de son aîné, sortant le royaume de la misère. Jamais il ne veut revivre une telle perte. Jamais. Et avant qu'il ne reparte, il veux lui dire ce qu'il ressent..._

_ Mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Sur son visage, on voit la panique. Il se tient la gorge, essayant en vain de dire quelque chose, même un simple murmure. _

_ Toujours rien. _

_ « La crypte est bien froide ces temps-ci. Dommage que je ne puisse faire de feu. »_

_ Son frère lui sourit une dernière fois, après avoir prononcé ces mots._

_ Puis plus rien. Plus aucune trace de son aîné._

_ La macareux lui pince gentiment la joue. Il sourit tristement. Il est touché par le geste affectueux de son ami. _

_ Ce dernier s'envole. Il part rejoindre d'autres oiseaux de son espèce plus loin sur la montagne. Il fait un dernier signe de tête à l'humain avant de repartit vers les cieux avec ses congénères. _

_ Et le revoilà seul, à méditer. Une larme coule sur sa joue. Il avait revu son aîné. Il avait revu son macareux. Il avait revu son passé._

* * *

Cela faisait une vingtaine de minutes qu'Eduard s'était installé sur le tas de foin, à côté de son roi. Il l'avait vu gigoter, sourire, devenir triste. Mais il était resté. Il avait enlevé les quelques brin se paille des cheveux de l'endormis, et s'était amusé à lui chatouiller le visage. C'était drôle de voir ce gamin répondre aussi facilement aux chatouilles.

La ''belle au bois dormant'' ouvrit enfin les yeux. Il remarqua la présence de son valet, mais ne dit rien. Après tout, Eduard faisait parti des seules personnes auxquelles il faisait entièrement confiance. Certains en étaient jaloux. Comment le roi pouvait-il faire confiance à un étranger ? L'ancien ingénieur n'était arrivé que depuis seulement 11 mois !

Ils restèrent silencieux un petit moment. Au loin, le palefrenier ferrait un bel étalon dont la robe baie brillait de mille feu.

Enfin, Emil rompit ce silence :

« Me cherchais-tu mon ami ?

– Oui, votre altesse. Votre couturier désire vous voir.

– Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de me tutoyer !

– Je… je suis navré…» bredouilla le binoclard. « Il est difficile pour un homme de ma condition de tutoyer le roi… »

Emil lui lança un regard noir. Ils étaient amis, qu'il sache. Mais cela avait l'air d'échapper à son valet, trop protocolaire.

« Désolé… Donc, je disais que messire Vash et sa sœur vou… t'attendent… C'est pour vot… ton costume de cérémonie pour vot… ton anniversaire. »

Visiblement, c'était trop dur de tutoyer. Emil se mit à rire à gorge déployé. Sérieusement, Eduard était le seul à pouvoir le faire ainsi rigoler. Comment ? Personne ne savait. Mais un lien très fort les unissait.

Ils se levèrent doucement, s'efforçant de tenir sur leurs jambes engourdies. Et ce fut très dur. Il fallut au moins trois essais au valet pour qu'il puisse tenir debout. À la fin, on aurait dit un épouvantail tellement il avait de foin sur lui. Une fois cette épreuve terminé, ils sortirent des écuries, prêt à affronter les remontrances du tailleur.

Ce dernier justement sentait son impatience le gagner. Il tapait du pied sur le sol, laissant au passage de jolies traces noires dues au frottement de ses chaussures avec le parquet en bois de noyer poli, importé du Sud.

Toute la pièce avait été aménagé pour lui : les meubles sculptés dans du chêne rustique avaient été poussés contre les murs recouverts de tapisseries rouge vif et or. Dessus avaient été posés des tableaux divers et variés.

C'était devant un d'eux que c'était arrêté le regard de Lily. Elle contemplait avec admiration une peinture représentant un chaleureux coucher de soleil se reflétant dans la mer au bord d'une plage de galet, appelant le voyageur égaré et fatigué. Peu d'habitants du Nord avaient pu voir de semblables lieux. Le royaume se trouvai tout au Nord (d'où son nom), encerclé par des montagnes couvertes de neige toute l'année. De l'autre côté de ces montagne se trouvait un océan glacé où nageaient les créatures le plus terrifiantes. Et au centre du royaume, des plaines, des forêts, des lacs où on pouvait pêcher de délicieux poissons, et des fleuves Un seul passage donnait accès aux deux royaumes les plus proches. Un morceau de vallée, à la limite du royaume des neiges éternelles à l'Est et celui des vents à l'Ouest, permettait des échanges avec le reste du monde. Mais malgré cette simple ouverture vers le Sud, les terres que possédait Emil étaient immenses.

La porte massive s'ouvrit à la volée. Apparut alors Eduard et Emil, le valet et le monarque.

Le frère et la sœur s'inclinèrent profondément devant leur roi.

Vash se redressa en premier. Il était énervé se voir qu'Emil était encore en retard. Et comme à son habitude, il engueula le souverain :

« Votre Altesse ! Cela fait bientôt une heure que nous vous attendons ! N'avez-vous pas honte de faire ainsi poiroter vos sujets ? »

Ce garçon était vraiment ponctuel. Du haut de ses 17 ans, il réagissait comme un adulte raisonnable. Quant à sa petite sœur de 14 ans, c'était la gentillesse incarné. Et même si ces trois là se connaissaient fort bien, vu que les parents de la petite fratrie_ avaient_ toujours travaillé dans les cuisines du château, le tailleur ne supportait pas les retards incessants d'Emil. Et il le lui faisait bien comprendre. La pauvre Lily, toujours coincé entre les deux, ne savait quoi dire pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Grand frère, calmez-vous… s'il-vous-plaît…

– Votre sœur à raison ! » coupa le binoclard. « Comment pouvez-vous hausser ainsi le ton devant notre roi ? »

Il lançait des regards noir au couturier, ce dernier répondant de la même manière.

« Assez vous deux. » S'exclama Emil.

Et se tournant vers Vash, il ajouta :

« Messire, je m'excuse pour mon retard. Je m'étais assoupi dans les écuries. Mon valet à eut du mal à me retrouver. Et puis tu peux bien attendre une petite heure que j'arrive !… Donc, je suis désolé.

– Soit, mon roi. Excuses acceptées. Je vous prie donc de vous déshabiller. Nous avons assez perdu de temps ! La prochaine fois, soyez à l'heure ! »

* * *

« Alors, qu'en dites-vous ? N'est-ce pas un costume magnifique pour une telle soirée que celle à venir ? »

Fier de lui, Vash se releva et contempla son œuvre. Lily arrangeait quelques détail sur le manteau couleur forêt, s'alliant parfaitement avec les cheveux du roi. Le vêtement lui descendait jusqu'aux genoux, et surmontait un élégant costume de parade bleu marine. Le tout était accompagné d'une ceinture noire sur laquelle serait accroché l'épée royale.

Emil se plaça devant le miroir de la pièce, observant sa nouvelle tenue. Aucun détail n'avait été laissé au hasard. Tout ceci était assez sobre et élégant. Vash était vraiment le meilleur. Le seul petit souci avec lui était son tempérament de feu. Une vraie tête de mule !

Eduard, affalé sur une chaise, avait aussi eut le droit à de nouveaux vêtements. Sa tenue de valet avait été retravaillée, et il était parfaitement assortit à son maître. Son tailleur vert bouteille avec queue de pie lui faisait ressembler à un illustre majordome. Il avait même eut le droit à des gants blanc.

« Bon, maintenant que j'ai fini, puis-je avoir ma paie ? »

Vash et l'argent, quel histoire. Il était le meilleur couturier du royaume, certes, mais les prix qu'il proposait étaient exorbitant. Seuls quelques grandes familles et le roi pouvaient se payer ses services.

Emil sortit du tiroir d'une de ses commode une belle bourse remplies de pièces de Nordics d'or. Le tailleur s'en saisit d'un coup, ne remerciant pas au passage son souverain. Il ouvrit le sac, sorti une pièce de monnaie, et la mordit afin de vérifier que c'était une vraie et non une copie. Emil poussa un long soupir. Cela le désespérait de voir Vash faire ça à chaque fois.

Ce dernier sourit voyant qu'il s'agissait d'une pièce authentique, la rangea, et se tourna vers le roi, en regardant pour la énième fois son travail. C'était parfait. Il s'adressa alors à Emil, un léger sourire sur le visage :

« J'espère que tu seras plus digne que ton frère. Personne n'a sut comment il était devenu fou. Paix à son âme. Alors, devient un bon roi, et découvre ce mystère qui entoure la folie de notre défunt souverain maintenant résidant dans la crypte. Après tout, il n'a pas mérité cette fin. »

Il salua alors le monarque, et sorti, accompagné de sa petit sœur.

Eduard, qui était sur le point de s'assoupir, se leva et s'étira. Il se rendit devant le miroir, admirant encore une fois son nouveau costume.

« Chapeau ce couturier. En plus sa tenue me met bien en valeur. Qu'en dîtes-vous, Altesse ? »

Personne ne répondit. L'ancien ingénieur jeta alors un coup d'œil en direction de son roi. Ce dernier ne bougeait plus. Il était comme béa et pétrifié. Eduard se mit à paniquer. Qu'avait son maître, ce n'était pas normal ! Il lui tourna autour, s'agitant comme un dément :

« Votre Majesté ! Votre Majesté ! Répondez ! Qu'avez-vous ?

_La crypte est bien froide ces temps-ci. Dommage que je ne puisse faire de feu._

La crypte. Dans son rêve, Matthias lui avait parlé de la crypte. Peut-être il y trouvera quelque chose d'important. Et pour le feu… C'est pour pouvoir s'éclairer… Il devait à tout prix y aller. Cette idée allait le hanter si il restait sans rien faire.

Il se dépêcha de se changer, balançant au hasard dans la pièce ses vêtements d'apparat (dont le manteau atterrit sur la tête d'Eduard). Il remit ses fidèles habits de ville, et sortit en toute hâte de l'antichambre.

Eduard était sous le choc. Son maître venait de partir sans lui dire quoi que ce soit. Et il semblait tellement pressé. Hors de question de le laisser tomber.

Il parti alors à la poursuite du souverain. Il courait vite, le fourbe. Mais cela n'empêchait pas le valet de rattraper Emil.

Il tendit le bras, toujours en courant, et lui attrapa l'épaule. Ils se trouvèrent l'un en face de l'autre. Tous deux soufflaient de fatigue. Cette course les avait essoufflé.

« Votre Majesté » haleta-t-il. « Qu'as-tu ? … Pourquoi … Pourquoi es-tu parti ainsi, sans me prévenir ? Vash t'aurais-t-il insulté ? »

– Non, non. C'est juste que… je dois me rendre dans la crypte.

– Dans … dans la crypte ! Mais il fait trop sombre là-bas ! Et il paraît qu'on y trouve des fantômes ! Non ! Il est hors de question que vous y allez seul ! »

Eduard avait toujours été effrayé par ce genre de lieu. Et cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Il était scarifié à l'idée de voir Emil se rendre dans cette crypte. Nombre de gens y étaient enterrés. Et seuls quelques courageux s'y étaient rendus. Ce mythe des fantômes de la crypte était connu dans toute la région.

« Ed', si tu ne veux pas que j'y aille seul, accompagnes-moi. »

Le valet sursauta. Il tremblait de peur. Emil venait de lui demander d'aller dans ce lieu maudit ! Non, il voulait pas y aller !

« Mais… Mais… Mais… Sire !

– C'est soit tu viens, soit j'y vais seul. »

* * *

« Votre Altesse. J'ai peur.

– Ça change. Dis, tu peux éviter de me coller ainsi ! J'étouffe !

– Oh ! Navré… Mais il fait si sombre... »

Ils descendaient l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait à la crypte, six étages sous terre. Bref, six pieds sous terre. Emil se tenait devant, droit comme un i, tenant une torche dont la flamme dansait au rythme du vent provenant du lieu infernal (comme le disait si bien Eduard).

Le binoclard tenait la veste de son roi, refusant de la lâcher malgré les réprimandes du plus petit. Il avait beaucoup trop peur. En prime, il marchait tête baissée, manquant à plusieurs reprise de renverser son maître.

« Mais tu as fini de faire ton peureux ! Tu es un homme oui ou merde ? » l'avait une fois engueulé Emil. »

Mais cela ne changeait rien à l'attitude de l'ancien ingénieur. Il tremblait toujours autant. Emil avait longuement soupiré.

« Si tu as si peur, pourquoi es-tu venu ?

– Il.. Il est de mon devoir de… de protéger mon roi de quelconques attaques. Et puis je ne n'aurais pas pu supporter l'idée que vous soyez seul dans un tel endroit… Mais la prochaine fois, vous ne pourrez pas juste vous rendre dans un clairière avec de mignons petits animaux ? Je ne peux vraiment pas, les fantômes. »

Un nouveau soupir. Il était vraiment têtu quand il voulait lui aussi.

Enfin l'escalier s'arrêta. Emil posa son pied sur le sol de la crypte en premier, Eduard à sa suite. La flamme de la torche s'éteignit soudainement. Le noir les entouraient. Un vent glacial leur caressa le visage et fit voler leurs cheveux.

Terrifié, le valet sauta dans les bras du roi, qui le rattrapa de justesse. Avant de le laisser tomber à terre dans un bruit sourd.

« AÏE ! Ça fait mal votre Altesse ! » se plaignit le pauvre peureux.

Quand ce dernier posa une main sur le sol pour s'aider à se relever, il remarqua une chose : le sol était froid. Beaucoup trop froid. Il se releva à la hâte, cherchant en vain dans ce noir une source de lumière. Il n'eut pas a attendre longtemps.

D'un coup, des milliers de chandelles s'allumèrent dans toute la pièce. Les deux hommes furent émerveillés par ce qu'il se trouvait sous leurs yeux : le crypte était entièrement de glace. Même les cercueils, les statues et autres décorations avaient été fabriqué dans ces cristaux brillant de mille feu. Des stalactites et stalagmites recouvraient le sol et le plafonds, reflétant la lumière émise pas les chandelles. Quelle beauté...

Mais une autre chose attira l'attention du plus petit. Trois personnes se tenaient dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce. Il ne voyait pas très bien de qui il s'agissait, mais le peu qu'il voyait d'eux lui semblait familier.

« Excusez-moi, mais qui êtes-vous, et que faîtes-vous dans un endroit aussi profond dans la terre ? »

De son côté, Eduard restait perplexe. À qui donc s'adressait Emil ? Il le voyait s'exprimer en direction d'un coin de la salle. Mais lui ne vit rien.

« Votre Altesse, il n'y a personne. Alors, à qui parlez-vous ? »

Emil se retourna en direction de son valet. Ne voyait-il pas ces gens ?

« Mais enfin, Eduard. Je demandait à ces trois gens qui ils étaient. Ne les vois-tu pas ? »

Le binoclard secoua la tête négativement. Il ne voyait personne.

« _J'ai bien l'impression que tu es le seul à nous voir, Emil. »_

Comment ? On connaissait son prénom, et on s'adressait à lui aussi familièrement. Et cette voix, elle lui disait quelque chose… LUKAS !

Il regarda les trois hommes plus attentivement. Un armoire à glace avec des lunettes à moitié cassée, un jeune garçon tout souriant collé au premier, un autre à l'air mystérieux. Berwald, Tino et Lukas. Il ne put retenir ses émotions. Il tomba à genoux et pleura à chaude larme. Non pas qu'il était triste. Mais il était tellement heureux de les retrouver. Il resta ainsi pendant une bonne dizaine de minute. Les trois frères l'encerclèrent de leurs bras.

Eduard restait calme. Son instinct lui disait de ne pas bouger. Il n'avait plus peur. Une vague de chaleur l'avait envahi. Il se sentait bien. Et il comprit aussi que devant lui avait lieu des retrouvailles. Comment l'avait-il deviné ? Il ne savait pas. Mais il était heureux pour son roi. Une larme vint rouler sur sa joue. C'était tellement émouvant.

Les quatre frères, toujours les uns dans les bras des autres, se relevèrent. Emil s'essuya le visage la manche de sa veste. Il remarque alors que Matthias manquait à l'appel.

Devant le regard interrogateur de son jeune cadet, Lukas prit la parole :

« Tu veux savoir où est Matthias, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le plus jeune acquiesça. Il voulait le revoir.

« Et bien, il est là bas. »

Lukas désigna alors la tombe de l'ancien roi fou. Dessus était assis son fantôme. Il chantonnais une petite comptine qu'il connaissait fortement bien :

_ La mer du Nord_

_ Royaume des morts_

_ Ouvre ses bras _

_ À qui entrera_

_ Mais il te suffit d'un faux pas_

_ Pour te voir sombrer ici bas_

_ Viens, rejoins la mer du Nord_

_ Quelque soit ton triste sort_

_ La mort viendra te trouver_

_ Inutile de te cacher_

_ Alors vis ta vie comm' jamais_

_ Et ne perd ceux qui te sont cher_

_ La mer du Nord_

_ Royaume des morts_

_ Ouvre ses bras _

_ À qui entrera_

_ Malheureusement, je suis passé_

_ Et personne ne peut me sauver_

_ Alors Emil, ne m'en veut pas_

_ Et s'il-te-plaît, viens dans mes bras_

Matthias se retourna. Quand il vit son plus jeune frère, il lui sauta dans ses bras, le faisant tomber à la renverse. Lui non plus ne pu retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Il chouina comme un gamin de cinq ans tellement il était heureux de ces retrouvailles.

« OUIIINNN, Emil ! Tu m'as manqué ! Je… Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé ! J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas ! »

La morve lui coulait du nez, et les larmes lui piquaient les yeux. Mais il était si sensible. Et Emil aussi était heureux : il avait retrouvé le vrai Matthias, celui qui s'inquiétait tout le temps pour ses frangins.

Ils étaient enfin tous les cinq réunit, après ces deux longues années, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

* * *

Le chapitre deux et maintenant terminé. J'espère qu'il vous a plut.

Par contre... le volley, ça fatigue. Le rapport ? Aucun...

\- Rappel :

Mathias le tyran : Danemark

Berwald: Suède

Tino: Finlande

Lukas : Norvège

Emil : Islande

\- nouveaux personnages :

Eduard : Estonie

Vash : Suisse

Lily : Liechtenstein

Mr Puffin : Mr Puffin, le macareux d'Islande (f*ck la logique)


	4. Chapter 3 : Réception

**Chapitre 3**

**Réception**

* * *

Cinq jours étaient passés depuis les retrouvailles d'Emil et de ses aînés, et ce furent les cinq jours les plus éprouvantes pour le jeune roi. Il n'avait plus une minute à lui. On l'interpellait par-ci, par-là, courant dans tout le château. Tantôt c'était pour répondre aux problèmes de quelques villageois ayant peinés à faire le trajet jusqu'à la cour pour obtenir une aide, tantôt pour les quelconques réunions administratives, auquel s'ajoutaient les préparatifs de la fête à venir. L'arrivée des nombreux invités royaux rendait la chose plus difficile. Tout devait montrer la grandeur du Nord.

Même dans la capitale tout devait être parfais. Les rues avaient été nettoyées de fond en comble, et les maisons joliment décorées de petits pavillons de velours offert par le conseil du roi, sur lesquels étaient représentés le blason royal. Tous les gens du royaume pouvant se déplacer s'étaient rendus à Winternorth, espérant admirer les différentes parades qui auraient lieu dans la journée. Les auberges affichaient complet. On sentait au dehors des odeurs grasses, et on entendait les musiques que jouaient les bardes. Il y avait une ambiance assez bonne enfant. On y rigolait, on y buvait, on y dansait. Les chevaliers contaient aux plus jeunes leurs exploits passés, tandis que les petits bourgeois parlaient commerce avec les nobles, espérant quelques gratitudes et quelques affaires alléchantes. Et tout ceci ne faisait qu'embellir les journées des aubergistes. Ils remplissaient leurs caisses à une vitesse folle. On entendait dans leurs bourses le tintement des pièces d'or se cognant les unes aux autres.

Il était à peine 7h et tout un brouhaha emplissait les murs du château. Le jour-J était enfin arrivé, et tout le personnel s'affairait aux dernières tâches. Rien ne devait être laissé au hasard. Que ce soit les décorations, les lustres, les tapisseries ou les meubles. Aucune poussière ne devait traîner, et chaque bibelot devait être parfaitement posé. Une délicieuse odeur s'échappait des cuisines. Le chef était levé depuis déjà trois bonnes heures. Il mijotait les derniers plats qui seraient servit au repas royal, et il avait opté pour des spécialités de chaque royaume. Pour représenter la nourriture de son pays, il avait choisi les côtelettes d'agneau et de mouton salées, fumées par la suite, puis séchées et réhydratées qu'il cuisit ensuite à la vapeur sur des baguettes de bois de bouleau (1) . Et il les réussissait merveilleusement bien. Quant à la fameuse pièce monté de choux à la crème et de coulis de fruit rouges, elle reflétait une couleur attirante qui donnait envie de la dévorer.

Du côté des gardes, on s'entraînait pour la parade militaire du soir. Tous les costumes avaient été taillés sur mesure par Vash, mêlant harmonie et élégance. Les cavaliers voyaient leurs beaux chevaux à la crinière joliment tressée être revêtus de tapis brodés aux couleurs du royaume. Le chef des armées, tout aussi élégamment vêtu que ses congénères, rappelait pour la énième fois toute la chorégraphie aux différents groupes de soldats. Une musique d'orchestre remplie d'instruments typiques du royaume accompagnait les mouvements de ceux qu'on pourrait nommer ''danseurs armés''. Tout ceci s'alliait fort bien. Eduard, réveillé depuis peu, admirait la prestance de ces hommes, les enviant d'être aussi magnifique.

Quand au roi, il essayait de profiter d'un maximum de repos. Ce qui n'était guère chose aisée. On pouvais entendre les serviteurs et dames de chambre s'empresser dans les couloirs. Mais lui, dormait profondément. De ces cinq jours passés, il n'avait put fermé l'œil ne serait-ce que pour un simple instant. Dès que tout le monde regagnait son lit, lui se glissait hors de sa chambre et se rendait à la crypte rejoindre ses frères. Ils passaient des nuits entières à se parler de tout et de rien, essayant de rattraper le temps perdu. Et évitant toutefois de toucher au sujet tabou de la triste époque de ''Matthias le tyran''.

Vers 9h, on vint frapper à sa porte. Le jeune souverain ouvrit avec difficulté ses paupières lourdes de fatigue, et se redressa sur son lit. Il avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux. Il bailla un long moment, tout en étirant ses bras encore engourdit.

Il se plaça sur le bord du lit à baldaquins de velours azur, et chercha avec ses pieds ses chaussons bien chaud. Puis, après s'être levé à l'aide d'un ultime effort de ses membres, il se dirigea vers l'entrée de la pièce, traînant lourdement ses pas dans un crissement strident. Il ouvrit d'un grand geste la porte massive, et tomba nez à nez avec Vash, qui avait encore l'air bien énervé :

« Je ne sais pas ce que fabrique votre ahuri de valet, mon cher roi, mais sachez que les premiers invités ne devraient arriver que d'ici une petite heure ou deux. Alors, aillez la gentillesse de vous bouger l'arrière train et de vous préparer pour tout à l'heure. Et comme l'autre imbécile n'est pas là, vous serez aimable de vous débrouiller comme un grand garçon. » grogna le couturier, un sourire narquois pointant au bout de ses lèvres.

Qu'est-ce qu'Emil pouvait le trouver chiant par moment ! Toujours fourré dans ses affaires quand il ne le fallait pas. Et puis il pouvait très bien s'habiller tout seul ! Quant à Eduard… il était partit où, lui ?

Emil soupira profondément, avant de répondre assez sèchement à son… ami :

« Merci, Vash de m'avoir réveillé. Mais la prochaine fois, aurais-tu le gentillesse d'aller chercher mon valet, plutôt que de venir t'en plaindre ? Et si à présent tu pouvais me laisser seul. »

Il claqua la porte, sous le regard noir d'un Vash qui avait à peine bougé. Puis, il se décida à faire sa toilette. Il alla chercher ses nouveaux habits et se dirigea dans la salle d'eau.

Pendant son sommeil, on avait déposé sur le feu de la cheminé, qui crépitait dans la petite salle de bain, de l'eau fraîchement recueillie, qu'Emil plaça dans la baignoire en ivoire. Il déposa ses affaires sur une commode, puis se laissa glisser dans l'eau chaude jusqu'à que le liquide lui recouvre le menton. Il profita de la tranquillité du lieu, barbotant comme un gamin, jusqu'à ce qu'un fracas à sa droite le fit sursauter, le faisant vivement détourner la tête. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec...

« Matthias ! Que fais-tu dans ma salle de bain ? Tu n'es pas censé être dans la crypte avec les autres ? »

Son frère se tenait droit comme un i, à côté de la baignoire, et l'air bien embarrassé. Il avait un de ses bras caché dans son dos, dissimulant un flacon de parfum à moitié cassé, répandant une fraîche odeur de miel citronné. Il déposa la fiole sur un petit meuble en bois où d'autres nécessaires de toilette avaient été posés. Puis, sous les regards noirs de son cadet, une moue déforma son visage, affichant une grande déception.

« On voulait te faire la surprise de notre visite. On a enfin réussit à sortir de cet endroit glacial qui, je l'avoue, me donne des sueurs froides. Mais je crois que c'est raté... »

Le grand soupira, tandis que son frère réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Attends… On ? Les autres sont là, eux aussi ? » Demanda le plus jeune, les yeux écarquillés.

« On dirait bien que oui. » répondit une voix lumineuse. « Mais seul Matthias a eut la mauvaise idée de se rendre dans la salle d'eau. »

Tino, qui venait de traverser le mur, se retrouva sur le pas de la porte, toujours avec son immense sourire habituel.

Dérangé pendant un moment de plénitude, Emil sortit de la baignoire en bougonnant, et récupéra une serviette propre placée non loin qu'il attacha à sa taille. Il se tourna vers les deux intrus, qui arboraient tous deux un sourire angélique et leur demanda assez froidement de l'attendre dans la chambre, le temps qu'il puisse s'habiller.

Il n'eut aucun mal à enfiler ses sous-vêtements, et son costume. Mais ce fut autre chose pour le manteau. Il regretta de l'avoir emmené dans la salle d'eau. Il s'était à plusieurs reprise gamelé, et parfois il gardait la tête coincé dans l'habit. Il mit un certain temps avant d'abandonner, et de sortir de la pièce rejoindre ses frère.

Tous les quatre se tenaient aux abords du lit. Le plus jeune balança son manteau sur la tête de Matthias, pour se venger de l'intrusion dans ses appartements pendant l'heure de sa toilette. Ce dernier le laissa tomber par terre, comme une vieille loque.

« Merde, Emil ! Ne me prend pas pour un porte manteau ! Pas ma faute si on t'as surpris dans le bain. »

Pas sa faute. Il en avait de bien bonnes lui. Comme si il n'avait pas fait exprès de se retrouver là. Il connaissait pourtant très bien les appartements royaux.

Mis à part ce petit incident, le jeune roi était tout de même ravit de voir ses aînés, autre que dans la crypte. Il voulait leur demander comment étaient-ils parvenu à sortir de cet endroit, mais il ne put ouvrir la bouche qu'on revint frapper à sa porte.

«Votre majesté. Je suis désolé de n'arriver qu'à une heure aussi tardive. »

C'était Eduard. Ce dernier rentra doucement dans les appartement de son roi. Il avait comme le sentiment qu'il n'était pas seul avec le souverain. Il gloussa à cette idée.

D'un coup sec, la porte se referma, faisant sursauter le pauvre binoclard qui en perdit ses lunettes. Il se pencha et les ramassa, puis les remit maladroitement sur son nez. Tout en se relevant, il interrogea du regard son roi, qui ne fit que hausser les épaules, et de murmurer :

« Il a toujours été chiant. »

C'est alors qu'il compris que les spectres, qui à la base résidaient dans la crypte, étaient sortit. Et en plus, l'aîné s'était amusé à lui faire peur.

« Votre majesté, dîtes à votre admirable grand frère que son coup à bien réussi. Vous avez vu comment j'en ai sursauté ? Mais, parlons-en plus tard. Je suis navré de vous décevoir, mais vous devez me suivre dans la grande salle. Les premiers invités viennent d'arriver en ville : Ses majestés du royaume des vents, et des neig... neiges éternelles...» Il baissa la tête après un court moment d'hésitation. Il était devenu livide, et son regard était devenu vide.

« Qu'as-tu, mon ami ?» Questionna Emil, surpris par la réaction de son valet, pourtant toujours souriant. Ce dernier sorti de ses pensé. Il secoua alors la tête avant de répondre :

« Rien. Je n'ai rien.»

* * *

Ils arrivèrent peu de temps après dans la salle du trône, où les invités royaux devaient se rendre en premier. Et déjà du monde était présent. Valets de pieds, dames de chambres, et autres membres du personnel saluèrent profondément le roi à son entrée.

Un riche lustre de cristal illuminait chaleureusement la pièce de ses milles bougies. Les statues de glace, arrivées le matin même, avaient été placées aux abords des murs de pierres gris clair. Emil ne put s'empêcher d'aller dévisager les représentations de ses prédécesseurs.

Il y reconnu son père, son grand-père, et d'autres personnages dont il avait entendu parler. Il resta plus longtemps sur celle de son frère, qui avait été magnifiquement bien représenté. On y retrouvait dans cette statue le Matthias du début de son règne, et non le dénommé ''Tyran fou''. Ses traits fins, son corps musclé, ses cheveux flottant dans le vent de l'hiver éternel du royaume. Tout était parfait.

_Des souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoires. Ce jours où Matthias était revenu d'un voyage plus dans le nord. Ce jour, où tout avait basculé. _

_ Il était rentré d'un long séjour sur son fier destrier, bombant fièrement le torse. Mais il n'y avait plus ce bon roi aimé de tous. À la place, il y avait un fou. Dès le début, ça s'était vu sur son visage. Tout en lui avait changé, même sa voix qui se faisait plus perçante. Ses yeux étaient devenu plus rouges. Et un sourire diabolique se dessinait sans cesse sur ses lèvres. Il s'amusait à effrayer la population, et à tuer les innocent pour son désir personnel. On s'était mit à le haïr. _

_ C'était à ce moment qu'Emil s'était enfuit. Il avait rejoint la rébellion. C'était la seule solution pour sauver ceux qu'il aimait. Mais le jours de l'attaque, le jour où le tyran allait tomber, tous se rendirent compte qu'il était trop tard. Dans le château, on ne retrouva que quelques soldats et servants ayant survécu au massacre. Tout le reste était mort. Le roi, ses frères, ses sujets. Ce jour là, le visage de Matthias avait retrouvé un air paisible._

« Emil ? Euh… Vous allez bien ? »

Eduard se tenait face à son roi, indécis. Il ne savait comment s'y prendre pour sortir le souverain de ses pensées. Et pourtant, Emil posa son regard mauve sur lui, avec une grande gentillesse.

« Excuse-moi. J'étais dans mes pensées… Bon, c'est pas tout, mais je vais m'asseoir. Que diraient les invités si leur hôte n'était pas prêt à les accueillir ? »

À peine le roi se fut-il installé sur son trône, dont les couleurs or et bleu n'avaient pas changés depuis des années, qu'un garde annonça les premiers arrivés, parlant aussi fort que possible pour que sa voix puisse porter assez loin :

« Sa Majesté Wang Yao ! Souverain des Royaume des vents ! La reine Mei-Lin, et leurs enfants le prince Kiku et la princesse Lei ! Accompagnés de leur suite ! »

Entra alors par la grande porte un homme à la peau plus jaunie que les habitants des autres royaumes, aux cheveux ébènes attachés en catogan, et aux yeux plissés. Il était richement vêtu de soie rouge où des fils d'or dessinaient diverse figures harmonieuses. Son âge devait tourner autour de quarante ans. À ses côté se tenait sa femme, qui devait avoir cinq années de moins que lui. Elle était magnifique, portant une robe pourpre et argent qui mettait en valeur ses longs cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de son mari, dans lesquels étaient accroché une broche en or formant une délicate fleur. Derrière eux se tenait le prince de dix-huit ans, et sa sœur de quinze ans. Ils avaient tous deux les mêmes yeux, et les même cheveux que leurs parents.

À leur suite, on trouvait leur fou Im Yong Soo, qui n'arrêtait de gesticuler dans tous les sens, la dame de chambre de la reine, Minh Tâm, et le valet personnel du roi, Kla, ainsi que d'autre personnes ayant le même teint et les mêmes yeux que la famille royale.

Depuis que la princesse Lei était entrée, Emil ne la lâchait des yeux, la dévorant du regard. Il la trouvait magnifique, et fort à son goût.

« Mon cher Emil ! » s'écria joyeusement Yao. « Comment allez-vous mon ami-aru ? Je voulais tellement vous rencontrer-aru.

– Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Avez-vous fait bonne route ? » répondit avec sourire le blond, serrant la main de Yao.

« Très bien. Votre pays est en tout cas magnifique-aru. Une belle neige, de beaux paysages, de beaux habitants. Et en temps que Royaume voisin, laissez-moi vous proposer quelque chose-aru.

– Dîtes, je suis tout ouïe.

– Des fiançailles. Avec ma fille. »

Il déglutit. Se marier ? C'est vrai qu'il n'y avait jamais pensé. Et cette demande de fiançailles entre lui et la princesse des vents l'avait fait devenir rouge. Tout rouge. Il entendit à sa droite son valet pouffer de rire. Il aimerait bien le voir à sa place, cet imbécile.

« Des… des fiançailles... » bégaya le jeune roi. « Je… Je….

– Vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre de suite-aru. Mais sachez que ce serait une excellente nouvelle si vous acceptiez. En attendant, je ne suis pas venu les mains vide-aru. »

Le brun tapa deux coup dans ses mains. On amena alors une grande cage dans laquelle se trouvait un bien étrange animal semblable à un ours, mais au pelage blanc tacheté de noir. La créature était adorable, assise au milieux de plantes à observer les personnes se trouvant autour d'elle, et mâchouillant son bambou. On amena en prime diverses plantes guérisseuses qui laissaient s'échapper un doux parfum.

Emil était sur le point de remercier son invité de ces présents ravissants, lorsqu'on annonça les nouveaux arrivants.

« Sa Majesté Ivan ! Souverain du Royaume des Neiges éternelles ! Et ses sœurs Nathalya et Katya ! »

Un armoire à glace blonde aux yeux mauve, fit son apparition dans l'entrée. Le roi Ivan portait un long manteau de fourrure blanche, sous lequel il portait une tenue atypique vert sombre. Il avait aussi une écharpe assez pâle. Il devait avoir la vingtaine, et son visage enfantin arborait un sourire angélique qui, au lieu de rassurer, terrifiait le personnel du château. Se dressait derrière lui sa sœur aînée, aux cheveux blond court, et aux yeux bleu, qui portait une robe moulante turquoise mettant en valeur ses formes envoûtantes, et sa sœur cadette, dont les longs cheveux de la même couleur que ses aînés étaient retenus par un serre-tête violet, de la même couleur que sa robe simple. Cette dernière, pourtant belle, avait un regard terriblement glacial.

Derrière ces trois personnes se tenait un garçon, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans, tout aussi blond, qui tremblait de tous ses membres. C'était le jeune valet du roi des neiges éternelles. Il se nommait Raivis, et il était de petite constitution.

_Pauvre enfant_ pensa Emil, qui se leva, et salua poliment son invité.

« Bienvenu dans mon Royaume, Ivan. J'espère que ce séjour parmi nous vous sera agréable. »

Il en avait entendu parler, de ce roi. Il ne savait pas si on pouvait le considérer comme un tyran, mais une chose était sûre, c'est qu'il effrayait son peuple. L'état du valet en était la preuve.

« Je vous remercie pour votre invitation, Emil. Je pense que je vais bien me plaire ici, pendant les jours à suivre. »

Son sourire angélique ne l'avait toujours pas quitté, comme son écharpe. Un courant d'air glacial passa dans la pièce. Le jeune roi déglutit. Il ne voulait l'avouer, mais cet étrange homme l'intimidait. La chose qu'il espérait, c'était qu'il s'en aille vite dans la grande salle, où un buffet d'attente avait été installé.

« Mais avant tout, laissez-moi vous offrir ces présents. »

Le jeune garçon tout tremblant s'approcha du roi avec dans les bras un grand carton, enrobé dans du papier cadeau vert et argent. Emil le récupéra et l'ouvrit. Dedans se trouvait des… préservatifs ! Et de la Vodka !

« Me… Merci mon cher Ivan. Ce présent est tout à fait… inattendu... » balbutia Emil.

« Kolkolkolkol...Je savais que cela vous ferait plaisir. Bon, à part ça, où devons nous nous rendre pour patienter ? Je ne pense pas que tout le monde arrivera de sitôt. » demanda impatiemment le roi des neiges éternelles. « J'ai faim, après ce long voyage. »

– Tout est prêt dans la grande salle pour vous accueillir. Le buffet a fini d'être garnit il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. La nourriture est de première qualité, et j'espère qu'elle vous ravira le palet. Mon valet va vous y conduire… Où est-il passé ? »

En effet, Eduard avait disparu. Emil le chercha du regard, mais en vain. Aucune trace du binoclard. Il n'eut d'autre choix de demander à un pauvre valet de pied d'emmener, dans la pièce adjacente, les deux autres souverains et leurs familles qui suivirent leur guide sans rajouter quoique ce soit. C'est alors que le jeune roi sentit le trône trembler.

Il s'installa sur les genoux, face au dossier, et se pencha pour observer l'arrière de son siège. Là il découvrit un Eduard qui tremblait autant que le jeune valet d'Ivan. Il était livide, et son habituel sourire avait disparut.

« E… Eduard… Qu'as-tu ? » questionna le monarque, peu sûr de lui.

Le valet, dont les yeux s'étaient mis à tourbillonner, essaya de répondre, d'articuler ne serait-ce qu'une bribe de phrase. Mais ce qui sorti de sa bouche fut inaudible, un mélange de sons sans aucun sens. Emil soupira. Son ami semblait vraiment mal en point.

« Dis-moi si je me trompe, mais j'ai l'impression que tu es effrayé par Ivan. »

Le pauvre Eduard acquiesça, et essaya avec difficultés de reprendre sur lui. Le travail d'un valet n'était en aucun cas d'inquiéter son roi. Alors pourquoi agissait-il ainsi, comme un faible ? Du cran ! Il se devait d'être un exemple.

Il se releva, plus sûr de lui. La personne qui le terrifiait n'était plus dans la pièce, alors il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Il inspira une bonne bouffée d'air frais. Son sourire refit surface, ce qui rassura le plus jeune.

« Navré si je vous ait fait peur, votre Majesté, mais cela ne se reproduira plus ! Je suis votre valet, et je vous servirait jusqu'à la mort ! » Répliqua-t-il, le regard plein d'assurance.

« J'y compte bien ! Et arrêtes de me vouvoyer ! »

* * *

« C'est magnifique. »

Les deux familles royales venaient d'entrer dans la grande salle. Le long du mur de pierres gris-bleuté se trouvaient de longues tables nappés d'un drap blanc écru. Dessus étaient posés quelques mets divers, allant de petites verrines à des sandwichs joliment préparés. Au centre de la pièce, en dessous d'un immense lustre en or argenté, se trouvait une pile de centaines de coupes remplies de champagne. De nombreuses chaises avaient été installés, permettant aux voyageurs de se reposer. De grandes fenêtres donnaient sur le parc enneigé à l'arrière du château.

Fatigués, les invités ne tardèrent à s'asseoir, discutant de tout et de rien. Les deux roi se mirent l'un à côté de l'autre. Ce fut Ivan qui engagea la conversation :

« Alors, mon cher. Votre pays se porte-t-il bien ?

– Je pourrais vous répondre oui, mais malheureusement, on peut dire que la présence de vos commerciaux gène la vie de la population. Certain s'amusent à voler quelques braves bêtes qu'ils trouvent sur leurs passages, ou encore, il ne se privent pas de partir d'une auberge sans payer.

– Kolkolkolkol… Que cela est regrettable. Mais je ne puis rien faire pour empêcher cela. La seule solution que je vois serait de suspendre nos échanges commerciaux. Comme ça vous ne vous plaindrez plus de mes hommes. Malheureusement, vous savez ce que cela signifie. »

Yao dégluti. Cela faisait des années que les échanges commerciaux entre les royaumes des neiges éternelles et des vents existaient. Mais ils avaient déclinés il y a cela quinze ans, depuis que le père d'Ivan était au pouvoir. Et le pire fut il y a quatre ans, quand le fils récupéra le trône. De nombreux problèmes commencèrent entre les commerciaux des neiges éternelles et les habitants du royaume des vents, et le nombre de plainte envers le roi ne faisait qu'augmenter. Mais il ne pouvait rompre le marché. Le roi Ivan s'en prenait à quiconque le défiait, et les souverains d'autres pays ne faisaient pas exception. Au moindre faux pas, une guerre risquait d'être déclarée.

« Je plaisante mon ami. » Ajouta le blond, en tapant amicalement le dos du plus vieux. « J'essayerais de calmer mes hommes. Après tout, que nous apporterait un guerre ? Des morts, et c'est tout. »

Le brun se força à sourire. Mais il avait peur. Cet homme était un monstre.

« En attendant, je me demande où mon ancien ingénieur est parti. Bientôt un an qu'il s'est enfuit. Et le fait qu'il soit absent me remplie de mélancolie. Quel tristesse de ne plus l'avoir avec nous. Nous nous entendions si bien. N'est-ce pas Raivis ? Ne te manque-t-il pas ? »

En entendant son nom, le jeune garçon sursauta. Sa tremblote augmenta, tandis qu'il essayait d'acquiescer les dires de son maître.

« Oui, monsieur » réussit-il à articuler. « Mon frère me manque. »

* * *

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant l'arrivée des autres monarques. Sur les dix attendus, seulement deux étaient présents.

Emil s'ennuyait, sa tête appuyé sur son bras. Il laissa échapper un long bâillement, et se frotta les yeux. Eduard aussi en avait assez d'attendre. Il n'arrêter pas de gigoter dans tous les sens. Ses jambes commençaient à lui faire mal. C'est qu'il aurait bien voulu s'asseoir, lui. Mais en tant que valet, il se devait de se tenir debout aux côtés de son roi.

« Sa majesté Sadik ! Souverain du Royaume des Terres Arides ! Et sa femme, Hera, du Sud ! »

Le roi, un grand homme brun à la peau bronzé remplie de tatouages, marchait d'un air sûr. Il portait un vêtement rouge ornementé d'or et de parures, accompagné d'un sarouel plus sombre. Un turban tout aussi rouge que son haut, d'où une plume s'échappait, était posé sur sa tête. Sa femme portait quand à elle une longue robe bleue, accompagnée de nombreux accessoires en or sertis de pierres précieuses. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient attachés en une tresse accompagnée de broches dorées.

Emil se releva pour accueillir le couple royal, puis alla serrer la main de son invité. Quelques politesses furent échangés, puis on vint apporter au jeune roi un présent magnifique : une épée dont la poignée avait été taillée superbement dans de l'ivoire. Une touche de magie l'avait rendue indestructible, et sa lame grandissait ou rétrécissait en fonction des volontés de son propriétaire.

Le blond se vit émerveillé par une telle splendeur. Il remercia fortement le roi Sadik, lui promettant de prendre bien soin d'une telle œuvre. Après tout, la meilleure épée qu'il avait eut ne fut qu'une simple lame assez vieille et une poignée à moitié rouillée.

Le valet de pied ayant accompagné le roi Ivan et Yao se vit confier la tâche de faire de même avec les autres monarques. Il emmena donc Sadik et sa femme dans la grande salle.

À peine avaient-ils passés la porte qu'Eduard se saisie de l'épée (avec l'autorisation d'Emil) et l'admira. Il essaya quelques mouvements qu'avaient fait les soldats pendant leur entraînement de la parade le matin. Seulement, le binoclard n'était pas fait pour le combat. Et ça se voyait. Tout ce qu'il entreprenait été saccadé, et il manquait fortement d'assurance. Le jeune roi dû reprendre son présent avant que le valet ne blesse quelqu'un.

« Sa majesté Roderich ! Souverain du Royaume de l'Est ! Sa femme Elizaveta ! Leur fils le prince Ludwig ! Et leur suite ! »

Entra un homme aux cheveux bruns plaqués en arrières, et aux lunettes derrière lesquelles brillaient deux yeux violets. Il portait des vêtement qui étaient plus ceux d'un aristocrate qu'un monarque. Sa femme, châtain aux yeux verts, était d'une grande beauté. Sa robe émeraude vaporeuse la mettait en valeur. Accroché à ses jambes se tenait le petit prince, blond aux yeux bleus. Il ressemblait à son grand-père, et il ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ans. À leur côté se tenait le fou du roi, qui n'était autre que le frère de ce dernier, ainsi que l'ami des monarques du Sud et de l'Ouest : l'awesome Gilbert.

Emil fit comme avec le roi précédent, suivant le protocole à la lettre. Serrage de main, quelques politesses, puis vint le moment des présents : un violon magique, qui pouvait interpréter n'importe quel morceau de musique. Et il était beau, l'instrument, dont le bois vermeille avait été tellement bien astiqué qu'on pouvait se refléter dedans. Au plaisir de toutes les personnes dans la salle, le violon se mit à faire vibrer ses cordes, et une douce mélodie résonna dans l'enceinte du château. À la fin de la partition, il s'arrêta et se posa tranquillement dans les mains de son nouveau propriétaire.

Avant même que la famille de l'Est ne se rende dans la pièce où se trouvaient les autres monarques, on annonça les invités suivants.

« Sa majesté Antonio ! Souverain du Royaume de l'Ouest ! Sa femme Emma ! Et leurs enfants Lovino et Feliciano. Et l'ancien toi, Romulus ! »

Le roi et la reine entrèrent main dans la main. Le premier, dont les cheveux chocolats étaient en bataille, portait une tenu de corrida rouge et orange vif. Quand à la deuxième, blonde avec les même yeux verts que son mari, avait une robe avec un corset beige, et une longue jupe verte. Leurs petits jumeaux étaient tous deux en blanc. La seule chose qui pouvait les distinguer étaient leurs yeux, vert pour l'un, ambre pour l'autre. Derrière eux suivait un vieil homme aux cheveux semblables à ceux de son fils . Il regardait vicieusement les quelques femmes de chambre, qui semblaient dégoûtées. Il semblait bien pervers, l'ancien roi.

« Tonio ! Ça fait longtemps ! »

L'albinos, qui se tenait en retrait depuis le début, se jeta sur son ami et l'étreignit si fort que le pauvre Antonio cru étouffer. Gilbert lâcha alors son emprise et s'en alla ébouriffer la tignasse des deux petits. Lovino ronchonna tandis que son jumeau riait aux éclat. Emma dû toussoter pour ramener l'attention des deux hommes vers le jeune roi du Nord qui souriait.

On apporta à ce dernier un grand panier d'osier remplie de tomates mûres bien juteuses, et dans une cage de fer, un taureaux noir aux yeux rouges qui fonçait dans les barreaux de sa prison. Quelle belle bête ! Emil s'empressa de les remercier, le regard toujours attiré vers l'étrange créature.

Quand les deux amis et leurs familles disparurent derrière la grande porte amenant à la grande salle (Romulus ayant voulu rester pour courtiser des jeunes femmes de chambres), le monarque aux cheveux couleurs platines prit un des délicieux fruits rouge gorgés de soleil, et mordit dedans à pleine dents, faisant couler le jus sucré sur son menton. Il en proposa une à Eduard, qui refusa par principe. De nouveaux, on annonça l'arrivé des invités suivants :

« Sa majesté Francis ! Souverain du Royaume du Sud ! Sa femme Alice, de l'île unique ! Et leurs enfants Alfred et Matthew ! Sa majesté Allister ! Souverain du Royaume de l'Île unique ! Et sa femme Nessie ! »

Un bel homme aux yeux bleus, aux cheveux blond attaché en catogan, et à la barbiche de trois jours, entra en premier, sa femme, aux long cheveux de la même couleur que son mari et aux yeux verts émeraude, ainsi que leurs deux petites têtes blondes de huit ans sur les talons. Derrière eux se trouvait le frère aîné d'Alice, qui était vite reconnaissable par ses cheveux rouges. Sa femme Nessie, une mi-humaine, mi-dragonne, avait de longs cheveux verts dans lesquels quelques mèches avaient été attachées en tresses. Quand à sa peau, on retrouvait des semblant d'écailles par-ci, par-là.

« Emil ! » s'exclama le barbu, qui fit l'accolade au plus jeune. « Cela faisait si longtemps ! La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu avais à peine dix ans. Tu as bien grandis.

– Je ne me souviens plus très bien, mais je suis ravi de vous revoir. »

Tout en desserrant son étreinte, le barbu demanda à ce qu'on apporte les présents pour le jeune roi, de sa part, ainsi que de son beau-frère. Il découvrit de grands tonneaux du meilleur vin du Sud, ainsi qu'une cape créée spécialement par Alice, permettant de stopper toutes attaques sur le corps, et une servante ayant les mêmes origines que Nessie, aux yeux noirs en amande, des cheveux de jais, et au teint légèrement plus verdâtre que la normale. La vitesse de ces ''créatures'' était inimaginable. Et leur capacité à voir dans le noir les rendaient encore plus extraordinaire.

« Je vous remercie très chers de ses merveilleux cadeaux. Rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir. »

Puis ont fit place aux invités suivants. On n'eut à peine le temps de les annoncer, que la reine du royaume des plaines, qui était en réalité un homme blond travesti, déboula sur un poney rose flashy, et à la crinière jaune poussin. Le garde, qui depuis le début faisait l'appel, eut du mal à retrouver son sérieux. À la vue du canasson et de son cavalier, il avait explosé de rire, sous les regards noirs d'un roi du Nord qui lui aussi se retenait de pouffer.

« Sa… Sa majesté Toris ! Pfffff… Haha ! Souverain du Royaume des plaines ! Hahaha ! Et sa femme, Feliks ! … HA ! HA ! HA ! HA ! »

On dut le faire sortir pour qu'il puisse enfin se calmer. Mais ce n'était pas le seul qui s'amusait de cette mascarade. Le pauvre roi Toris se sentait mal à l'aise. C'était un homme fin de vingts ans environ, aux cheveux châtain qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules, et aux yeux verts. Il n'était à peine plus grand qu'Emil, et lorsque ce dernier vint à lui pour se pardonner de cet accueil, il répondit gentiment :

« Vous inquiétez pas. C'est ça à chaque fois que l'on va quelque part. »

Puis, se tournant vers sa femme :

« Feliks ! Peux-tu apporter le présent à notre hôte ? »

La reine, toujours sur son poney, alla chercher un Pottok pie baie pour l'attelage. C'était un bel animal bien musclé et bien vif. Quel chance ! Un des chevaux de sa condition était mort la veille, et on n'avait put trouver de quoi le remplacer. Et le box était donc libre à tous poneys.

D'un coup, toutes lumières s'éteignirent. Tout le monde fut plongés dans l'obscurité. Feliks s'était jeté dans les bras de son époux, qui avait faillit finir renversé. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Et quand la lumière réapparut...

« GROAAAR ! »

Vladimir, le roi du Centre, apparut juste devant Emil. Ce dernier avait fait un bon de plusieurs mètres, effrayé par la vue des canines bien pointues de son invité, qui s'esclaffa devant l'air médusé du plus jeune.

« Sa majesté Vladimir ! Souverain du Royaume du Centre ! Et sa femme, Boyana»

La reine avait justement rejoint son mari pendant qu'on les présentaient. Une brune aux yeux noirs, habillé tout en vert, qui affichait un air sérieux. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de son époux, blond aux yeux sang.

« Arrête, Vlad. Ce que tu fais est immature. Va plutôt lui chercher son cadeau au lieu de faire des âneries. »

Il acquiesça, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, et à son rire diabolique. Quand il revint dans la salle, il portait dans ses bras un grand arc, et des flèches qui, grâce à un sortilège du roi du centre, pouvaient se régénérer à volonté. Emil remercia ses invités, et demanda à ce qu'on les accompagne tous dans la grande salle, ainsi que les époux des plaines.

Enfin il pouvait se reposer. Il ne restait qu'un seul royaume absent, et il ne tarderait pas à arriver. Mais ces quelques minutes de tranquillités lui faisait un bien fou. Eduard en avait même profité pour aller saluer le cuisinier, ainsi que chaparder un délicieux choux à la crème qui traînait sur une table et qui le faisait envier depuis le matin de bonne heure. Quand il revint aux côté de son roi, ce dernier s'était endormit. Mais au moment où le binoclard voulu le réveiller :

« Sa Majesté Merlin ! Souverain du Royaume de la Magie ! Directeur de l'école de magie de Magicdream ! Sa femme Viviane, fée du monde des créatures magiques ! Et leur fille, Louna !

Personne n'entra. Une minute. Deux minutes. Puis…

« LOUNA ! ARRÊTE DE METTRE LE FEU À MA BARBE ! »

Ce cri eut comme effet de réveiller l'endormi, qui se frotta les yeux à vive allure pour voir ce qui se passait.

Apparut alors à la porte un homme d'un certain âge, habillé d'une longue robe de sorcier blanche et bleue, avec des fils d'or brodés, aux yeux marrons, aux long cheveux blanc, et à la barbe… cramée. Il tenait dans sa main le col de la cape verte d'une fille de six ans, chemise blanche, corset et jupe verte, aux cheveux châtains, à la limite du brun, et aux yeux bleus très clair. Les même que sa mère, une belle femme aux cheveux de couleur écume. Cette dernière essayait en vain de calmer à la fois le père et la fille qui passaient la plupart de leur temps à se chamailler. Et ce n'était pas chose aisé. Surtout quand l'activité préférée de la gamine était de mettre le feu à n'importe quoi.

Lorsque Merlin vit que le jeune roi le regardait, il lâcha le cape de sa fille, qui se vautra lourdement sur le sol, puis s'inclina profondément, s'excusant d'un tel comportement indigne d'un monarque.

« Ce n'est rien. » répondit Emil. « Vous n'êtes pas le seul dont l'enfant fait des siennes.

– Oh, vous ne savez pas de qui vous parlez mon bon Emil. Cette gamine est une calamité. »

Ladite gamine donna un grand coup de pieds dans la jambe de son père. Viviane l'attrapa par le col et l'enguirlanda. Se massant la jambe là où avait été porté le coup, il continua :

« Qui qu'il en soit, permettez-moi de vous offrir ce…

– Ce flambeau dont le feu reste éternel ! » coupa Louna, qui tendit ledit flambeau au jeune souverain. « C'est moi qui ait eut l'idée ! »

Emil hocha la tête pour remercier la petite, qui lui offrit en prime un immense sourire. Il récupéra l'objet, et ébouriffa les cheveux de l'enfant.

« Louna ! » la réprimanda Merlin.

– Quoi ! J'ai juste continué ta phrase, le vieux. » rajouta-t-elle en tirant la langue à son père.

Le blond laissa échapper un rire nerveux. Elle en avait du culot, la gamine. Elle lui rappelait en quelque sorte Matthias, quand ils étaient jeunes.

« Bref, Emil. En plus de ce flambeau (il jeta un regard noir à sa fille), laissez-moi l'honneur de vous donner ce ''pendentif des spectres''. »

Le plus âgé sorti de sa robe un pendentif représentant une tête de mort d'un noir bleuté. Il en émanait une chaleur peu commune, ainsi qu'une profonde magie. Le jeune roi lança un regard interrogateur à son invité. Pourquoi lui offrir un tel objet ? Il n'avait pourtant jamais pratiqué la magie, contrairement à Lukas.

« Je sais ce que vous pensez, mon cher. Mais sachez que vous en aurez plus besoin que moi. Votre château grouille de fantômes. Je suppose que vous l'avez remarqué. Mais ce n'est que d'ici plusieurs jours que l'utiliser sera nécessaire. Et quel secret cache-t-il ? Et bien vous le verrez au moment propice. »

Il ne comprit pas ce que voulait dire Merlin. D'ici plusieurs jours ? Quelque chose de grave allait-il se passer ? Sa tête était remplies de question.

« Votre majesté. Comme tous les invités sont présents, nous devons rejoindre les autres dans la grande salle. »

Coupé dans sa réflexion, Emil acquiesça. Il se rendit, accompagné de la famille de la Magie, dans la pièce où tous les autres les attendaient. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent sur la grande salle, tous les brouhaha qui s'élevaient durant les secondes précédentes se transformèrent en un silence de mort. Alors, le jeune roi ouvrit grand les bras de manière théâtrale, et s'exclama :

« La fête peut maintenant commencer ! »

* * *

Il soupira.

Depuis une heure déjà aucun petit poisson n'avait été attrapé. L'eau de la rivière restait calme. La fine couche de neige sur laquelle il reposait craquait à chacun de ses mouvements. Et il avait froid. Non loin de lui gambadait joyeusement un lapin des neiges.

Il soupira un nouvelle fois.

Âgé de douze ans, Peter était un gringalet aux cheveux blond sales et aux yeux bleus surplombés d'épais sourcils. Il ne venait pas d'un famille bien riche. Au contraire, il était pauvre. Son manteau, pas bien épais, était remplit de trous de différentes tailles. Dessous se trouvait un vieux pull jaunâtre à l'odeur de moisi. Quant à son pantalon de toile et ses bottes trop grandes ayant appartenu à son père, ils étaient constellés de tâches. Sur sa tête reposait un bonnet tout aussi minable que le reste de ses vêtements.

Tremblant de froid, il fixait toujours le bout de sa canne à pèche. Mais rien à l'hameçon. Encore une fois. Il se pinça les lèvres. Il ne supportait pas l'idée de rentrer bredouille chez lui. Père allait encore le gronder, mère pleurerait dans sa tombe, et sa sœur viendrait le consoler, lui rappelant qu'il n'était qu'un faible gamin.

« Alors ? Ça mord ? » l'interpella une voix féminine.

Son aînée de 15 ans était là, derrière lui. Oh, elle était belle Aisling. Ses longs cheveux roux clair attachés en chignon, ses yeux d'un vert lumineux, un grain de beauté sur le coin de la lèvre, et une silhouette parfaite. Elle faisait beaucoup d'envieux. Mais son père s'était mis dans l'idée de la marié à un gentilhomme. Elle avait refusé. Son père refusait de l'entendre. Seulement, qui voudrait pour femme une pauvre fille qui s'habille d'une vieille robe brune, d'une veste sombre recousue de tous côtés, et un simple paire de soulier ?

Elle se plaça à droite de son petit frère et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Il bougonna tandis qu'elle lui souriait.

« Alors ? » redemanda-t-elle « Quelque chose d'appétissant ce matin ?

– Rien. Aucun poisson aujourd'hui. Père va encore s'en prendre à moi.

– Ne soit pas si pessimiste. On pourra toujours attraper un autre animal sur le chemin du retour. »

Il acquiesça, la moue au visage. Il se releva et aida par la suite son aînée.

« Merci, mon blondinet.

– Arrête avec ce surnom. On y va ? J'en peux plus de pêcher. »

Ils partirent sur le chemin enneigé, en route pour retrouver leur vieille maison, tournant le dos à la rivière.

À quelques centimètre de la surface, deux yeux injectés de sang les fixaient. Quand les deux jeunes gens disparurent de leurs visions, une grosse masse sombre s'enfouit dans les profondeurs de l'eau.

Le prochain repas allait être succulent.

* * *

(1) Vrai nom : Pinnekjøtt med kålrotstappe. Spécialité norvégienne.

Chaitre 3 à présent terminé... Et la suite n'est toujours pas commencé... J'y plancherai pendant les vacances :p

Et remerciement à ma correctrice Aerin, qui malgré deux mois passé en correction, à toujours supporté mon sacré caractère. Et même si nos disputes se répètent ainsi, notre amitié n'en sera que renforcé. Et Rosavy, j'adore ton caramel beurre salé (bah oui, fallait pas t'oublier :p)

\- Rappel :

Mathias le tyran : Danemark

Berwald: Suède

Tino: Finlande

Lukas : Norvège

Emil : Islande

Eduard : Estonie

Vash : Suisse

\- nouveaux personnages : (attention, c'est long)

Wang Yao : Chine

Mei Lin : Taïwan

Kiku : Japon

Lei : nyo! Hongkong

Im Youg So : Corée du Sud

Minh Tâm : Vietnam

Kla : Thaïlande

Ivan : Russie

Katya : Ukraine

Nathalya : Biélorussie

Raivis : Lettonie

Sadik : Turquie

Hera : nyo! Grèce

Roderich : Autriche

Elizaveta : Hongrie

Gilbert : l'awesome Prusse

Ludwig : Allemagne

Antonio : Espagne

Emma : Belgique

Lovino et Feliciano : Italie du Sud et du Nord

Francis : France

Alice : nyo! Angleterre

Alfred : États-Unis

Matthew : Canada

Allister : Écosse

Nessie : Nessie, le monstre du Loch Ness (j'ai même un peluche Nessie à la maison... Je sors)

Toris : Lituanie

Feliks : Pologne

Vladimir : Roumanie

Boyana : nyo! Bulgarie

Merlin et Viviane : merlin et Viviane de la mythologie celte

Louna : Ille-et-Vilaine

Peter : Sealand

Aisling : Île de Man (OC appartenant à Rosavy, que je remercie)

Normalement je n'ai oublié personne... j'espère ^^


	5. Chapter 4 : Début de soirée

Bon, c'est avec plaisir que je vous présente le chapitre 4... qui a passé trois bon mois (voire plus je crois) en correction. Bon, bonne lecture ~

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Début de soirée**

* * *

Son regard était perdu dans le vide, et son front reposait sur la vitre froide de la grande salle.

La journée s'était bien passée. Il revit les visages joyeux des enfants et de leurs parents dans les rues de la capitale, leurs yeux remplis d'étoiles face aux divers spectacles. Les parades avaient été une réussite. Chaque roi et reine y avait participé. Certains d'entre eux avaient utilisé leur magie pour embellir la ville, ou s'étaient joints aux cavaliers ou aux musiciens ; et d'autres s'étaient limités à la contemplation. Et maintenant que la nuit était tombée, on se réchauffait à l'intérieur de la grande salle, où un bon feu crépitait dans la cheminée en pierre, et où un apéritif venait d'être servi aux invités. La salle était maintenant remplie de nobles qui avaient reçu une invitation plusieurs semaines auparavant.

Oh oui ! La journée avait été une réussite.

Il tenait une coupe de champagne à moitié pleine. Il la porta à ses lèvres et en but une petit gorgée, puis essuya les quelques gouttes d'alcool qui coulaient sur son menton_. _Les fines bulles pétillèrent sur sa langue, et y laissèrent un petit goût fort agréable. Il reposa son front sur la vitre, et laissa ses pensées dériver.

Eduard avait été absent toute la journée. Le seul moment où il l'avait croisé, le binoclard était caché derrière un rideau de la grande salle puis il avait fui par la petite porte menant aux cuisines. Sa peur pour le roi des neiges éternelles ne semblait vouloir se calmer, et dès lors que le pauvre valet ne se trouvait seulement qu'une pièce plus loin, il frissonnait et se cachait où il le pouvait.

Quant à Vash, il avait profité de l'arrivée des monarques pour se faire de la publicité, prenant le pauvre Emil pour un mannequin. Un drôle de moment, se dit le roi. Au final, le couturier n'était parti qu'après avoir reçu plusieurs commandes de vêtements et accessoires préalablement payés. L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur, dit-on. Sauf pour Vash, apparemment.

Il reporta le verre à ses lèvres. Il était vide. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait bu toute une coupe de champagne. Il la posa alors sur la table la plus proche de lui, puis il balaya la salle du regard.

Plusieurs groupes de personnes s'étaient formés. On y retrouvait certaines alliances entre royaumes ou nobles. Les discussions étaient vives et variées. Presque personne ne faisait attention aux enfants qui couraient partout dans la salle.

« Vous ne voulez pas vous joindre aux invités, roi Emil ? »

Il sursauta. Lei venait de lui adresser la parole, en lui souriant gentiment. Le rouge lui vint aux joues, et il bégaya :

« Je… Je voulais jus... juste être un… un peu tran… tranquille. Mais vo… votre venue me… me touche beau… beaucoup. »

Elle pouffa. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'art de parler aux femmes. Et la présence de la ravissante brune ne faisait que rendre son teint encore plus cramoisi. Mais c'est ce qui le rendait mignon. Elle s'adossa au mur près de lui et leva les yeux au plafond. Celui-ci était illuminé de milles bougies dont la lumière se reflétait dans ses beaux yeux marron.

« J'aime bien votre pays. Il y fait bon vivre, bien que sa température soit un peu fraîche. »

Elle eut un petit rire, ce qui fit que le roi se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise. Il regardait ses pieds, ce qui agrandit le sourire de la jeune femme. Elle lui attrapa la main et lui susurra à l'oreille :

« Détendez-vous, je ne vais pas vous manger… Du moins, pour l'instant… »

Emil fit un joli bond et s'écarta de la princesse avec des yeux ronds. Ses joues lui brûlait tellement il était rouge et mal à l'aise. Quant à elle, elle éclata d'un rire franc, se pliant en deux tellement elle avait mal aux cotes.

« Je plaisante… Je plaisante. » articula-t-elle dans un souffle saccadé.

Elle inspira longuement avant de continuer :

« Jamais je ne ferais une chose pareil. Il faudrait au moins que nous soyions marié. »

La proposition de mariage faite par le roi Wang Yao ! Ça lui était complètement sorti de la tête ! Il fallait qu'il réponde avant le départ du roi ! Si il acceptait la proposition, Lei deviendrait sa femme. Mais il ne la connaissait à peine… Malgré ça, il devait avouer qu'elle lui plaisait bien… Accepter ? Refuser ?

« Votre majesté ? »

Il se retourna vers Lei. Elle ne souriait plus. On aurait même dit qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui.

« Ce… Ce n'est rien. J'étais juste encore dans mes pensées.

– Vous pensez trop. Que diriez-vous de faire un tour, à la place ? Je meurs d'envie que vous me fassiez visiter le château. »

* * *

Depuis le début de la journée, ils s'étaient trouvés coincés dans cette chambre. C'était celle du roi, certes, de son petit frère Emil. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils s'y ennuyaient.

_Ne sortez pas. On risque d'avoir des magiciens ce soir au château, et je ne veux qu'aucun d'eux ne vous voie. Et ça vaut pour chacun d'entre vous, même si il y a certaines de vos connaissances._

C'est ce qu'avait dit Emil. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils s'ennuyaient !

De son côté, à l'autre bout de la pièce, Lukas s'essayait pour la énième fois à la magie qu'il avait perdu depuis sa mort. Seules émergeaient quelques étincelles faiblardes de temps en temps, mais rien de bien surprenant. Cette perte totale de ses pouvoirs l'avait ruiné, comme la perte de sa vie et de celle de ses frères. Mais il voulait à tout pris les retrouver. Et il était bien déterminé à réussir.

Dans la salle de bain, Tino et Berwald profitaient d'un bain à deux. On ne les entendait presque pas. Juste le clapotis de l'eau de temps à autre pouvait perturber le silence de mort qui régnait sur la pièce. Il l'avait dit, que ces deux-là ressemblait à un couple. De toute façon, même si les deux bâtards avaient du sang royal dans les veines, ce n'était pas le même. Alors, ils pouvaient bien s'aimer. Personne ne le leur reprocherait. Et encore moins maintenant.

Voilà. Ses frères s'occupaient chacun dans son coin et lui, il restait affalé sur les draps, à compter le nombre de petites spirales dorées ornant le bois du plafond. Mille deux cent cinquante-six. Et il en n'en manquait aucune. Mais maintenant, il ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire. Compter le nombre de planches de bois composant le plancher ? Déjà fait… Il y en avait sept cent trente-deux.

Son ventre se mit à grogner. Il avait faim. Ceci était une des choses qui l'avait le plus surpris depuis ces deux dernières années : Les fantômes _peuvent avoir faim_. C'est rare, mais ça arrive.

Il se glissa hors du lit et se dirigea sans bruit vers la porte. Il surveilla du coin de l'œil la porte de la salle de bain en espérant qu'elle ne s'ouvre pas puis il vérifia que Lukas ne regardait pas dans sa direction.

Il en profita alors pour s'éclipser. Et pas le temps d'ouvrir la porte : il la traversa et se hâta vers la grande salle. Là-bas, au moins, il y aurait de quoi manger.

* * *

« Chat ! C'est toi le chat, Matthew ! »

Les enfants s'amusaient comme des petits fous. Dans cette grande salle aux milles lumières, ils pouvaient faire ce qu'il voulaient : aucun adulte ne viendrait leur donner la fessée. Et en ce moment, ils avaient opter pour un traditionnel jeu du chat et de la souris.

Matthew se lança à la poursuite desdites souris. Mais le pauvre s'était à peine retourné que Ludwig avait disparu parmi la foule, que Lovino s'était caché derrière les jambes de son père, qu'Alfred s'était volatilisé, et que Louna était perchée en haut d'un grand rideau bleu nacré. Seul restait Feliciano, non loin de là, qui commença à s'enfuir quand il vit le regard du petit blond se poser sur lui.

Alors commença une course-poursuite entre les deux enfants. Ils ne couraient pas très vite, certes, mais c'était ce qui rendait la scène encore plus mignonne. Romulus s'était même arrêté de courtiser une jeune femme pour assister au spectacle ''des deux petites choses tout à fait adorables''.

Malgré ses effort pour toucher le prince de l'Ouest, Matthew se prit les pieds dans le tapis et tomba sur le ventre. Il eut un petit couinement lorsque sa face toucha le sol. Feliciano se retourna vers son ami au sol et se dépêcha de le rejoindre, les autres enfants à sa suite. Il s'accroupit auprès du blond et l'aida à se relever. Mais à peine ce dernier debout...

« Touché ! C'est toi le chat ! »

Matthew en profita pour toucher l'épaule de Feliciano et s'enfuit en courant, les autres enfants encore sur place. La partie reprit.

Alfred, dont le ventre venait de lui signaler son mécontentement d'être vide, se dirigea vers une table où gâteaux et petits pains laissaient échapper une délicieuse odeur. Il regarda à droite, à gauche, dans son dos et sous la table. Pas de trace du ''chat'' ni des autres.

Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et tenta d'attraper une douceur. Il était malheureusement trop petit.

« T'as un problème, gros gourmand ? Avec Matthi, on s'doutait que t'étais là. Tu n'es pas capable de tenir tant d'temps sans dévorer que'qu'chose. »

Le jumeau à la bouclette et Louna venait d'apparaître sous les draps de la table. Ils en sortirent et tapota leurs vêtement pour en enlever la poussière. En face d'eux, Alfred faisait la moue, et ses joues rosissaient.

Ces trois-là se connaissaient bien, grâce à l'amitié qui liait leurs parents et les deux blonds savaient de quoi leur amie était capable. Lorsqu'il y avait une bêtise à faire, elle était toujours la première à s'y lancer, Alfred sur ses talons. Seul Matthew restait toujours calme.

« Mais, frangin... » tenta le petit timide. « Père et Mère nous ont toujours dit de ne pas manger en dehors des repas. C'est pas bien, et en plus ça peut faire grossir. »

Le visage de son jumeau se fendit d'un large sourire.

« Bah moi, ça me fait pas peur de grossir. Lou, tu me fais la courte échelle ? »

Mais elle s'était déjà éclipsée pour retourner jouer, le laissant en plan.

Soudain, Matthew écarquilla les yeux et ne bougea plus d'un pouce. Alfred se retourna et vit, à sa grande surprise, un petit four suspendu dans les airs.

« C'est… C'est … » bafouilla-t-il. « C'est trop chouette ! Même les gâteaux savent voler ! »

* * *

Enfin il avait trouvé cette grande salle de malheur. C'est pas comme si il avait oublié où se trouvait la pièce. Oh non ! Il s'était juste perdu dans les couloirs…

Il l'avait vu, ce banquet où les collations abondaient. Il salivait rien qu'en voyant cette nourriture qui lui semblait divine. Il se mit à quatre patte pour rejoindre la table la plus proche. Au risque de tomber sur Emil, bien sûr...

Une fois l'objectif à portée de main, il se saisit discrètement d'un petit four et le porta à sa bouche. La seule chose qu'il n'avait pas prévue, c'était les deux garnements qui ne semblaient pas vouloir quitter le gâteau des yeux. L'un d'eux s'était même exclamer :

« C'est… C'est … C'est trop chouette ! Même les gâteaux savent voler ! »

Un petit air narquois apparut sur son visage. Il fit bouger le petit four, de droite à gauche, en haut, en bas. Il fit des cercle avec, l'approcha du visage des marmots, puis l'en éloigna. Il trouvait très amusant de voir les regards des petits suivre ce qui semblait être de la nourriture magique. Enfin, il le porta à sa bouche et l'avala. Le petit blond à la mèche rebelle sauta de joie et applaudit ce spectacle pour le moins étrange. Son jumeau, lui, était plus ébahi qu'autre chose.

Une douleur arracha un grognement au fantôme. Quelqu'un lui tirait l'oreille. Il se retourna et essaya de frapper son agresseur au visage. Mais à sa grande surprise, l'agresseur se révéla être... Lukas.

Ce dernier, se rendant compte de l'absence de son aîné, était parti à sa recherche. Il avait croisé Eduard saoûl qui flânait dans la cave à vin, une bouteille de Rhum à moitié vide à la main, Vash, qui comptait son argent, Lily à côté de lui. Il avait même vu le pauvre Raivis roulé en boule dans un coin du couloir adjacent à la grande salle. Mais aucune trace de son disparu. Et quand il rentrait dans la pièce, qui c'est qu'il retrouvait à faire le pitre devant des enfants qui en plus ne le voyaient pas ?

Se rappelant des consignes données par Emil, Lukas prit l'initiative d'aller récupérer son frangin. Et le voilà maintenant en train de tirer Matthias en lui arrachant à moitié l'oreille, tout en subissant une vagues d'injures qu'il se contenta d'ignorer.

Une fois sorti de la salle, le cadet balança son frère vers le mur d'en face. Mais étant un fantôme, Matthias disparut derrière les pierres avec un cri... empreint de... virilité. Après force grognements, l'aîné réapparut, l'air pas très content.

« Mais putain, Lukas ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

L'intéressé ne bougea pas. Il tira juste la langue et détourna la tête. Matthias soupira.

Un bruit pour le moins étrange attira soudain son attention. Cela ressemblait à des paroles. Intrigué, il se posta au coin du mur et observa d'où venait le son. Et là…

« Lukas… Viens voir. »chuchota-t-il en direction de son frère.

Ce dernier rappliqua et posa son regard sur deux personnes dans l'ombre qui parlaient. Deux jeunes gens qui ressemblaient fortement à un couple. Une faible lumière éclairait le visage des deux personnes.

Emil et Lei.

* * *

« Père ! Nous sommes rentrés ! »

Peter poussa la vieille porte en bois et entra, ses affaires de pêche sous les bras, et de la neige plein les vêtements. Il se secoua et tapa des pieds pour faire tomber la couche de flocons accumulés, et déposa son matériel sur la table vermoulue et râpée par endroits.

Sa sœur pénétra dans la maison à sa suite. Elle enleva sa veste et la secoua. Puis elle la remit sur son dos, avant de refermer la porte. Sans dire un mot, elle se dirigea dans la petit cuisine pour préparer la soupe du soir.

La nuit était déjà tombée, et le vent soufflait très fort, s'immisçant dans la maison par les lézardes de l'entrée.

Le père des deux enfants était tranquillement assis sur une chaise à bascule, qui datait au moins du siècle dernier. Devant lui crépitait un faible feu, dont les flammes s'échappaient d'un morceau de bois seul et pas bien épais. Sur ses genoux était lové un vieux chat noir qui perdait beaucoup de poils dans toute la maison. Peter n'aimait ni le maître, ni le matou.

« Dis-moi, mon garçon. Qu'as-tu attrapé aujourd'hui ? Un hareng peut-être ? Ou bien un saumon ? »

Le garçon régurgita.

« Rien… Rien n'a mordu à l'hameçon, aujourd'hui.

– Comment ça, rien. »

La sueur perla au front de Peter. Il savait bien comment ça allait finir.

Il vit son père se lever brusquement, faisant tomber le chat. Ce dernier cracha de colère et disparut dans une autre pièce de la maison.

« Tu rentres tard le soir. Tu oses déposer tes affaires répugnantes sur la table. Tu oses te présenter devant ton père aussi souillon que tu es. Et pour finir en beauté, tu dis que tu reviens les mains vide ! »

Il leva la main et donna une grande gifle à son fils.

Ce dernier chuta sous la violence du coup. Le père se rapprocha de l'enfant et lui donna un grand coup de pied dans l'estomac. Puis un autre. Et encore un. Peter se mit à cracher du sang.

Revenu tout juste de la cuisine et assistant à cet affreux spectacle, Aisling se plaça entre son père et son jeune frère.

« Père ! Êtes-vous fou d'ainsi frapper un enfant ? Il n'y avait plus de poissons à la rivière, et peu d'animaux donnent signe de vie depuis un moment. Comprenez-le ! Il es presque impossible de trouver de quoi pour se nourrir sans se rendre au marché !

– Il est hors de question que je perde le peu d'argent qu'il me reste pour cet arrogant qui me sert de fils ! »

Le regard sévère de sa fille le fit renoncer à s'en prendre à Peter par la violence. Il détourna la tête et siffla d'agacement. Puis il alla se rasseoir sur sa chaise et se remit à contempler le feu.

« Tu n'es qu'un incapable. Je ne veux plus de toi sous mon toit tant que tu ne seras pas revenu avec de quoi manger. Et si tu crèves dans le froid, tant pis pour toi.

– Père, non ! » tenta Aisling pour le raisonner, en vain.

« Assez ! »

Il se releva d'un bon et se dirigea droit sur sa fille. Il lui prit le poignet et le serra tellement fort qu'elle hurla de douleur.

« Quant à toi, impudente, je dois te trouver un mari dans le mois qui suit. Il va donc falloir que tu apprenne à te taire et à obéir ! »

Il lâcha prise. La rousse s'écroula à côté de son frère, se tenant le poignet tant elle avait mal. Le père flanqua un autre coup dans les côtes de Peter.

« Tu es encore là, toi ! Je t'ai dis de t'en aller ! »

Peter se releva tant bien que mal, récupéra son matériel de pêche et, boitant à cause de la douleur, s'en alla dans la nuit glacée.

* * *

Sa main était chaude et apaisante. Elle ne cessait de parler. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il appréciait même cette joie de vivre qu'avait la jeune femme. Elle lui parlait de tout et de rien. Elle s'exprimait avec des gestes gracieux. Et lui, il était sous le charme.

Soudain, elle s'arrêta. Elle inspecta les alentours. Elle ne remarqua aucune présence humaine. Elle soupira de soulagement. Ils étaient enfin tranquilles.

En un grand élan, Lei attrapa les deux mains d'Emil et les serra dans les siennes. Ses yeux brillaient d'une drôle de lueur. Elle plongea son regard dans celui du blond, qui se sentit rougir. Après quelques instants de silence, elle ouvrit la bouche :

« Quels sont les secrets de ce royaume ?

– … Pardon ? »

Emil semblait ne pas comprendre. Lei prit une grande respiration et reprit la parole :

« Quel est cette malédiction des rois du Nord, dont on parle sans cesse dans les livres d'Histoire ? Savez-vous ce qui est arrivé à votre frère il y a de cela cinq ans ? Que s'est-il passé durant ce fameux voyage qui l'a transformé ? Je veux savoir ! Une grande partie des mystères de ce monde ont déjà été résolus. Je sais que le roi du Sud doit à tout prix se marier avec une magicienne, par la volonté de ses dieux. Je sais que sur l'Île Unique, il y a autant de créatures fantastiques que d'être normaux à cause de la proximité entre leurs deux mondes. Je sais que le Royaume de la magie est une terre créée par les créatures magiques pour donner aux hommes une partie de leur savoir. Et je sais que leur magie est la seule accessible aux hommes.

Mais cette malédiction m'intrigue. Je sais qu'elle touche les rois, mais comment ? Pourquoi ? »

Emil soupira.

« Pour tout vous dire, l'intrigue ne sera vraiment révélée qu'au moment venu. Je n'y ai moi-même jamais vraiment compris quoi que ce soit... excepté que seul le roi possède les connaissances que vous convoitez. Malheureusement, tout est parti avec mon frère, et cette histoire de malédiction ne m'a pas encore touché. La seule chose que je puisse faire est vous chanter un passage d'une comptine, dont moi seul ait la possibilité de formuler les paroles. Matthias me la chantait peu après la perte de nos parents.

– Oh... Racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé. Faites-moi donc ouïr cette comptine ! »

* * *

_Il est seul, assis dehors, au milieu de la cour enneigée. Son écharpe et ses gants le réchauffent agréablement. Ses joues sont marquées par les larmes qui ont coulés._

_ Il a douze ans._

_ Père et Mère sont morts ce matin, assassinés dans leur lit. Et les bâtards ont été emprisonnés. Ils sont pourtant innocents. Leur seul crime est d'être nés bâtards. Le sang royal coule dans leurs veines, mais il est souillé._

_ Lukas rentrera bientôt de son école de magie. Il n'a aucune idée de ce qui vient d'arriver. Quand il apprendra la nouvelle, son visage se décomposera sans doute. Quant à Matthias, on commence à le préparer pour régner. Dix-huit ans, et presque roi. Toute la populace le dit : il est trop jeune pour monter sur le trône._

_ Et lui, il reste dehors, son macareux sur son épaule. Il caresse ses douces plumes. Mr Puffin siffle et chantonne joyeusement._

_ « Tu es encore là, toi ? »_

_ Il se retourne. Son aîné est là. Il ne l'a pas entendu arriver._

_ « Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre. »_

_ Il ne veut pas montrer qu'il a pleuré. Il veut montrer qu'il est fort. Seulement…_

_ « Dis, grand frère. Est-ce que Tino et Berwald vont s'en sortir ? »_

_ L'aîné met du temps à répondre. Il s'assoit à côté du plus jeune et lui ébouriffe les cheveux._

_ « Ils s'en sortiront, je te le promet. Dès qu'ils feront de moi le roi, je les ferait sortir de prison. »_

_ Ils restent assis en silences pendant plusieurs minutes. Le macareux se balade autour d'eux, réclamant de temps en temps un câlin. Enfin, il finit par s'envoler. _

_ « Eh, Emil. Veux-tu entendre les nouvelles paroles de la comptine ?_

_ – Quelle comptine ?_

_ – Celle de la Mer du Nord..._

_ – Mais je la connais déjà par cœur !_

_ – C'est ce que tu crois. Écoute plutôt :_

La Mer du Nord

Royaume des morts

Ouvre ses bras

À qui entrera

À dix-huit ans tu connaîtras

Ce que les dieux vont faire de toi

D'une dure épreuve tu sortiras

Et sur le trône tu resteras

Mais si il faaut que tu échoues

Tu deviendras peut-être fou

Ou bien la mort tu trouveras

Ou ta famille disparaîtra._ » _

_Il s'arrête de chanter, et un vent frais vient lui caresser la joue. Ses yeux sont clos et serein. Une main est posé sur sa poitrine. En face, son petit frère le regarde en silence. Il ne bouge pas d'un pouce._

_ Des larmes coulent sur les joues de l'aîné. Il se met à pleurer. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains et s'effondre. Le plus jeune le rend dans ses bras._

_ « Grand frère, pourquoi pleures-tu ?_

_ – J'ai peur de ce qui va suivre, Emil. J'ai peur des événements futurs. J'ai peur de vous perdre, de ne pas pouvoir vous protéger._

_ – Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Tu ne dois jamais te laisser abattre. Et puis c'est toi le plus fort de toute la fratrie ! Seul Berwald pourrait te tenir tête, et pourtant tu sais à quel point il est costaud... »_

_ L'affection que lui prodigue son cadet le calme. Sa dernière remarque le fait même sourire. À son tour de prendre le plus jeune dans ses bras._

_ « Tu as raison Emil, je suis fort. Et c'est grâce à vous quatre. »_

* * *

Emil baissa la tête après avoir fini de raconter son histoire.

Lei avait été attentive tout du long, et chaque mot prononcé par le jeune roi la faisait tressaillir. Cette comptine de la mer du Nord était connue, à l'exception de ce passage. Elle eut du mal à retenir sa soif de connaissance :

« _"__À dix-huit ans tu connaîtras ce que les dieux vont faire de toi__"_... Mais le roi peut commencer à régner après cet âge-là, pourtant ! Alors que se passe-t-il dans ce cas ?

– Vous vous trompez. Ici, l'héritier prend possession de ses fonctions de monarque le jour de son dix-huitième anniversaire. Ou plus tôt si le roi son père meurt avant la date prévue. Dans ce dernier cas, le jeune roi règne sans avoir vivre cette épreuve jusqu'à cette date. Ce qui, vous l'aurez compris, est mon cas. Mais bien sûr, je n'ai aucune idée de comment les événements se déroulent.

– Et vous n'aurez connaissance de cette épreuve que dans quelques heures... si ce n'est que quelques minutes...

– Effectivement. »

L'expression de son visage se durcit. Une goutte de sueur coula le long de sa nuque. Ses poings se crispèrent.

Lei s'approcha doucement de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle était inquiète.

« Votre majesté, vous avez peur ? » demanda-t-elle avec une grande douceur.

Il acquiesça. Elle le prit dans ses bras.

Ce contact, aussi agréable et aussi chaud qu'il puisse être, le rassura. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur elle, bien qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques heures. Mais il se sentait si bien avec elle. Si… amoureux.

Puis elle se dégagea de l'étreinte et pris le visage du jeune roi dans ses bras. Leurs lèvres s'approchèrent petit à petit, jusqu'à entrer en contact. Cela leur procura une sensation électrisante.

Ils étaient si bien. Si proche l'un de l'autre. Pour rien au monde, ils ne voulaient se séparer.

Seulement, ce n'était pas sans compter sur la présence d'un certain fantôme nommé Matthias et de son cadet dans les parages.

« MON PETIT FRÈRE EST DEVENU UN HOMME ! »

Emil sursauta lorsqu'il entendit son aîné brailler dans tout le couloir. Il se força à se séparer de la pauvre Lei qui ne comprit rien à la situation, compte tenu qu'elle ne pouvait ni voir, ni savoir qu'un fantôme était présent. Elle avait juste entendu un cri parlant d'un petit frère, et qui semblait s'adresser à Emil. Pourtant, les frères du roi du Nord étaient _morts_.

Après mûre réflexion, et après avoir vu Emil tirer les joues d'une personne invisible, qui devait être le fameux aîné des frangins, elle comprit ce qui se passait.

« Votre majesté, vous ne m'aviez pas dit que des fantômes résidaient dans ce château. »

Emil régurgita et lâcha le visage de son frère, sans oublier lui donner une bonne claque. Il se retourna vers la jeune femme et balbutia (encore une fois) quelques mots tout juste audibles :

« À… À vrai dire… mes frères sont … sont… comment dire…

– Devenus des fantômes ! » coupa Matthias. « Mais si vous avez pu deviner notre présence dans ces lieux, serait-ce parce que vous pouvez nous voir ?

– Point du tout. Mais je crois en l'existence des fantômes, et voir votre jeune frère vous tirer les joues m'a fait comprendre que des être aussi étranges que merveilleux que vous se trouvent ici-même. » répondit la jeune femme avec un grand sourire.

« Vous me flattez, très chère. »

Puis, il se tourna vers Emil et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Elle est mignonne, très bien élevée et très intelligente… C'est pour quand le mariage ? »

Emil, pour la énième fois de la journée, devint rouge jusqu'au oreille, provoquant le rire de ses frères et de la jeune femme.

* * *

« Le roi Emil est parti depuis bien longtemps. Cela m'inquiète.

– Allons bon, mon cher Francis. Le pauvre garçon n'a pas l'habitude de recevoir tant de monde sous son toitPeut-être avait-il seulement besoin de quelques instants de tranquilité. »

Debout, non loin de la cheminée, le couple royal du Sud discutait tranquillement, se réchauffant auprès de la douce chaleur des flammes. Ils avaient tous deux terminé leurs flûtes de champagne, et ils regardaient jouer les enfants d'un œil distrait.

« Personne n'aime être seul, Alice. Surtout que ces deux dernières années ont dû être dures pour lui. Perdre ainsi ses proches... Imaginez, ma douce, votre frère Allister devenir fou et de le voir ainsi se tuer. Qu'auriez-vous fait à la place de ce pauvre garçon ?

– Je me serait débarrassée de mon stupide frère le plus vite possible. »

Francis soupira. Il n'aurait pas dû prendre cet exemple. Sa femme, il le savait, adorait son frère. Mais jamais elle ne l'avouait. Elle faisait de son possible pour faire croire qu'elle le détestait. Et il en était de même pour ce cher Allister...

« Bon. Alors imaginons que ce soit moi qui devienne fou…

– Je vous tuerais et ensuite je vous réanimerais. Et si par malheur, la folie ne vous quittait pas, je vous tuerais pour de bon. »

Il soupira une nouvelle fois. Sa femme était trop cruelle.

« Mon cher frère, on dirait que votre épouse aime tuer des gens. Pourquoi refusez-vous de vous séparer d'elle ? Ce ne serait pas une grande perte. »

Hera venait de les rejoindre, sous le regard assassin de sa belle-sœur.

Une grande tension s'était installée entre les jeunes femmes le jour même du mariage entre Francis et Alice. Elles ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture. Et le fait qu'Hera épouse peu de temps après le prince Sadik des terres arides n'avait en aucun cas amélioré la relation entre les deux couples royaux. Les deux rois s'appréciaient, par contre. Et ils avaient un certain respect l'un envers l'autre. Ce qui n'était pas le cas des deux femmes.

« Qu'insinuez-vous, Hera ? Que je ne suis pas assez bien pour votre frère ?

– Oh ! Mais je n'ai rien dit de tout cela. Je ne veux juste pas avoir une meurtrière dans ma famille. Heureusement que vos enfants suivent le bon exemple, en étant aussi intelligents et aussi beaux que leur père. Sinon, les pauvres, je n'ose pas imaginer.

– Mais parlons-en, des enfants. Pourquoi n'en avez-vous pas ? Vous avez peur qu'ils soient aussi hideux que vous ? Je plains vos parents. Combien de larmes ont coulé lors de votre naissance ? »

Une claque vola et atteignit la joue de la reine du Sud. Une large marque rouge se dessina sur le visage de la blonde. Hera essuya sa main sur son habit, sous les regards ébahis de la foule qui remplissait la grande salle.

Alice lui sauta dessus sans réfléchir, la fit tomber au sol et la frappa à plusieurs reprises au visage, poings fermés. Hera, la bouche pleine de sang, essaya de se défendre du mieux qu'elle pouvait, griffant et plantant ses ongles dans le dos de son adversaire, et lui tirant les cheveux le plus fort possible. La blonde se mit à mordre les bras de son ennemie jusqu'à en déchirer la peau, la faisant lâcher prise. Alors la brune lui asséna un grand coup de genoux dans l'estomac une fois Alice déstabilisée, elle lui décocha un violent coup dans la mâchoire. Puis elle lui sauta dessus et se mit à l'étrangler. Alice essayait en vain de se débattre, mais son adversaire l'écrasait de tout son poids.

Alors, dans un élan de rage, Alice envoya une profonde décharge de magie à la brune qui vola à l'autre bout de la pièce et s'écrasa contre le mur. Il y eut un craquement sec lorsque le dos et la tête d'Hera rencontrèrent la pierre. Elle s'effondra sur le sol, le dos brisé, et crachant du sang.

Personne n'avait levé le petit doigt durant tout le combat. Maintenant qu'il était terminé, chaque époux rejoignit sa femme. Francis aida Alice à se relever. Elle se tenait la gorge et tentait de reprendre son souffle. Sa peau commençait à bleuir suite aux coups reçus, et elle tenait à peine debout. Son dos et sa bouche étaient ensenglantés, et une partie de ses vêtements étaient déchirés.

« C'est une folle ! Cette femme est une folle ! Vous avez vu ? Elle est dangereuse ! Vous avez vu dans quel état elle a mis ma femme ! »

Sadik portait Hera dans ses bras. Le choc qu'elle avait reçu contre le mur l'empêchait de se tenir debout et de marcher. Elle aussi était en sang. Et ses vêtements étaient aussi en partie en lambeaux. Le roi des terres arides semblait énervé au plus haut point.

« Excusez-moi de ne pas prendre parti pour ma sœur, mais il se trouve que c'est elle qui a violemment frappé ma femme la première. Accuser ainsi une personne qui a voulu se défendre est un acte lâche pour un souverain tel que vous !

– Un acte lâche ? Vous me faites bien rire. Vous n'avez même pas l'étoffe d'un soldat ! Vous ne savez que prononcer des discours pleins de belles paroles. Vous n'êtes qu'un faible ! Un homme se cachant derrière le pouvoir de sa femme, incapable de la retenir quand elle est sur le point de tuer quelqu'un ! Honte à vous, plutôt ! »

Francis s'était placé devant Alice. La colère montait en lui comme le magma dans un volcan, prêt à exploser.

Derrière lui, Alfred et Matthew se jetèrent sur leur mère pour la réconforter. Ils l'emmenèrent ensuite à l'écart sur une chaise sur laquelle elle s'affala. Elle but un grand verre d'eau, apporté par Allister.

Dans la salle, personne ne prenait le parti de l'un ou de l'autre. Ils étaient encore trop choqués par ce qui venait de ce passer. Seul le roi Ivan semblait s'amuser de la situation.

« Vous me faites bien rire. Moi, un faible. Serait-ce une provocation ?

– Mais c'est que vous êtes plus intelligent que je ne le pensais. Cela faisait un bon moment que j'y songeais, mais vu que vous êtes le frère de ma femme, je m'y refusais...

– Mais comme ce soir, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase…

– Roi Francis ! Souverain du Sud ! Je vous déclare la gu-

– QUE SE PASSE-T-IL ICI ? »

Emil venait de pénétrer dans la pièce, Lei à son bras. Il était furieux de comment la chose avait tourné. Il s'était absenté durant à peine une heure, et voilà une guerre sur le point de se déclarer à son retour. Il se plaça au centre de la pièce et se mit à hurler :

« Je vous rappelle que vous êtes ici dans une salle dans laquelle est censée se dérouler une fête ! Celle salle n'est PAS un champ de bataille ! Aucune guerre ne sera déclarée ce soir ! Alors maintenant, tout le monde se calme et se rend dans la salle à manger pour le dîner ! »

Tout le monde acquiesça, tête baissée. Les deux qui tantôt étaient sur le point de se déclarer la guerre sur le coup de la colère se réconcilièrent en quelques mots et en une accolade des plus sincères. Emil envoya des médecins s'occuper des plaies des deux blessées.

Dans ladite pièce, une immense table en or couverte de divers mets en guise d'entrées.

Il ne restait plus que lui et Lei dans la grande salle. Sur le chemin du retour, ils avaient tous deux planifiés de parler au roi Wang Yao à propos de la demande de mariage. Mais maintenant, il avait juste envie d'être seul quelques instants.

Il gardait sa main dans celle de Lei, et avec l'autre, il se pinçait l'arrête du nez, tout en poussant juron sur juron à propos des quatre invités qui avaient réussi à pourrir l'ambiance.

Enfin, il se calma. Mais au moment où lui et Lei s'apprêtèrent à entrer dans la salle à manger, un éclair bleu illumina la pièce et les aveugla. Ils se protégèrent les yeux de leurs bras.

Devant eux apparurent deux personnes encapuchonnées et entourées d'un halo très lumineux. On ne distinguait d'eux que quelques mèches de cheveux argentés, et deux lueurs rouges à la place de leurs yeux.

Les dieux du Nord.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.

\- Rappel :  


La flemme de tout réécrire, et je suppose que vous aurez retenu le nom de tous les personnages ;)

Nouveau personnage :

Le cher papa d'Aisling et Peter. Il n'a pas de prénom, mais vu la suite des événements, ça sert à rien de lui en donner un...


	6. Chapter 5 : Les dieux du Nord

Et bien oui, je suis encore en vie après un an sans inspiration, sans compter le temps que la correction a prise (ma pauvre Rosavy, je te fais un gros câlin).

Alors, voici mon chapitre 5, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Et comme je suis pas très blabla... Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**Les dieux du Nord**

* * *

La canne à pêche tombait à la renverse, et tout son attirail pesait très lourd. Et pourtant, il tentait tant bien que mal de tenir sur ses jambes, laissant derrière lui de nombreuses traces dans la neige. Mais la fatigue prenait peu à peu le dessus. Il en venait à maudire son père dès que son pied heurtait un rocher camouflé par la poudreuse, ou bien qu'il perdait l'équilibre. Il se relevait en grognant, hissant à nouveau toutes ses affaires sur son dos et reprenait sa route pour la rivière gelée. Avec la lumière de la lune et des étoiles, il tentait de se repérer dans ce désert blanc, où quelques pins sortaient de terre.

Il avait perdu son bonnet, ses cheveux à présent recouvert d'une fille pellicule de neige, tout comme le reste de ses vêtements devenus humides. De la morve coulait de son nez rougi par le froid, et ses yeux luttaient pour rester ouvert. Il tomba de nouveau, la tête la première dans un tas de poudreuse. Il en inhala par inattention, et se releva à grande vitesse pour éternuer et tousser si fort qu'il aurait pu en cracher ses poumons. Il tremblait de tous ses membres. Autour de lui tout semblait flou. Il se frotta les yeux, piquants à présent, secoua sa manche pour en chasser la neige et s'essuya le nez.

Il récupéra sa canne et la balança au loin, la colère faisant monter le rouge à ses joues. Un son mat se fit entendre, comme une rencontre avec la glace. Ayant enfin l'espoir d'avoir retrouvé cette foutue rivière, il s'élança à la recherche de son outil en bois, laissant traîner derrière lui toutes ses affaires, et manqua de tomber lorsque son pied glissa sur le verglas. Il étouffa un cri qui se voulait le moins viril possible avant de retrouver l'équilibre, les bras écartés. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Et bien que la nuit fut déjà tombée, il fouilla dans son matériel à la recherche d'un marteau et d'un pic pour pulvériser un morceau de glace. Et enfin se mettre à pêcher pour nourrir père et sœur.

Mais plus il s'y attelait et plus la glace semblait résister. À peine une fissure était apparue, non, pas même une légère trace. Comment, en à peine quelques heures, ce courant d'eau avait-il pu devenir aussi solide, aussi dur, aussi... impossible à casser ?! Il étouffa un juron et parti à la recherche d'un coin de rivière plus facile à dégager de sa couche de glace. Avec son pic, il tapota à plusieurs reprises sur là où la couche semblait la plus mince, mais toujours rien. Excepté en plein milieu de cette étendu de glace, là où c'était le plus dangereux, où si la glace cassait sous ses pieds, la profondeur en était qu'immense.

Il parvint à créer une légère fissure, faisant naître chez lui comme un petit sentiment de joie, puis frappa à nouveau, encore et encore pour enfin atteindre l'eau liquide, qui gicla dans plusieurs direction et aspergea en partie son visage. Il secoua la tête pour en chasser une partie et essuya le reste du revers de sa manche enneigée.

Contre toute attente, l'eau n'était pas glacée, mais tiède. Très agréable, même. Il plongea sa main dedans et profita de ce doux moment de confort. Puis il la retira et la frotta contre son pantalon. Il retourna chercher sa canne à pêche et la plaça dans le trou qu'il venait de créer, posant délicatement l'hameçon sur la surface. Il s'assit juste à côté, plaçant le reste de ses affaires sous ses fesses.

Il resta immobile pendant plusieurs minutes, avant de se pencher au-dessus de l'eau et profiter à nouveau de la tiédeur de celle-ci en y replongeant sa main.

« Ça fait du bien... » murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Un choc retentit. La glace trembla sous ses fesses. Par réflexe, il se releva en vitesse et tira d'un coup sec sur sa canne, propulsant autour de lui une petite gerbe d'eau. Il n'y avait rien de visible dans le trou, mais un nouveau choc se produisit, le faisant tomber à la renverse. Il jeta un regard inquiet autour de lui, à la recherche de ce qui pouvait être à l'origine de ce drôle d'événement. Mais rien, il était seul.

Il s'accroupit avec difficulté, plissant les yeux, et ressentant une vive douleur au niveau de son coccyx. Il se frotta les fesses, tout en luttant pour garder l'équilibre, puis au prix d'un dernier effort, se remit sur ses jambes. Alors, les yeux fixés vers la glace, il vit comme une masse, sombre et immensément longue, se déplacer en dessous de lui. Quelques reflets colorés se reflétaient contre l'ombre, révélant comme une lueur verdâtre et brillante.

Peter déglutit. Il se rapprocha du trou pour mieux observer cette chose, mais il faisait bien sombre. Il se pencha au dessus, gardant une jambe étiré vers l'arrière, prête à partir si besoin. Il se concentra sur la faible lumière que générait la lune, repérant à nouveau ces lueurs. Mais elles disparurent, et la masse toute en longueur disparaissait peu à peu, se cachant vers ce qui, à vue d'œil, aurait pu être une tête… Avec deux pupilles rouges brillantes comme mille feux… Peter écarquilla les yeux avant de détaler vers le rivage, glissant sur la glace et manquant une nouvelle fois de retourner au contact du sol. Laissant ses affaires de pêche sur place, il sauta se cacher derrière un gros rocher, la peur au ventre. Il osa jeter un coup d'œil au-delà de sa cachette, tout tremblant.

« Oh non ! » Gémit-il.

La glace se brisa d'un coup sec et un hurlement assourdissant, et qui n'avait rien de humain, retentir. La masse aux reflets verts sorti de l'eau, crachant un jet de flammes bleutées, tandis qu'une paire de petites ailes turquoises sortaient du dos de la créature à la peau écaillée. Des crocs acérés, se frottant les unes contre les autres au renfermement de la mâchoire, firent mal aux oreilles du pauvre Peter. Sur chacune des quatre pattes du monstre, lacérant la glace, des griffes horriblement longues et pointues. Et entre se trouvaient comme des palmes. Et à l'arrière du monstre, une longue queue couverte d'écailles et semblable à une nageoire.

Peter n'en revenait pas. Il avait en face de lui une créature que l'on ne pouvait voir qu'auprès de l'île inique, ou d'après les rumeurs, autre que dans le monde des créatures fantastiques, le royaume des morts. Ce royaume dans lequel toutes les races de montres se devaient d'amener ceux qui venaient de trépasser.

« Un… Un dragon des eaux... »

* * *

Emil tournait en rond dans la salle, tête baissée vers le sol. Il passait hâtivement sa main dans ses cheveux, tandis que ses sourcils froncés montraient une intense réflexion. Il avait du mal à se calmer, et sa lèvre inférieure avait tendance à beaucoup trembler. Il ne savait pas si, en cet instant précis, il ressentait de la colère, de la peur ou de l'incompréhension. Même si il aurait plus penché pour la dernière option.

Il se stoppa net et frotta son menton lentement, très lentement. Il la fit passer devant sa bouche entre-ouverte et finit son geste non loin de l'oreille, avant de la laisser retomber et, toujours les yeux fixés sur le sol, osa prononcer plus d'un mot, lui qui était resté quasiment muet depuis le début.

« Vous me dites… que je dois me rendre dans le royaume des morts ? »

Les dieux présents acquiescèrent en même temps, les bras croisés, le visage toujours caché. Emil poussa un grognement de mécontentement. Il se remit à marcher sous le regard ahuri de Lei.

« Le royaume des morts... » continuait-il de répéter en boucle, « Mais pourquoi ? »

Ceci ne semblait être qu'un murmure, presque inaudible. Lei y sentait de la nervosité, elle s'en alla le calmer d'une main sur l'épaule et glissa l'autre dans celle du jeune roi. Qui s'arrêta et releva enfin la tête pour rencontrer les magnifiques yeux noirs de la princesse des vents. Puis il déplaça son regard vers les dieux, sourcils toujours froncés.

Un sourire narquois naquit sur les lèvres de chacun des personnages divins. Mais aucun d'eux ne répondit. Il se contentèrent d'échanger un regard un instant, de hocher la tête et de poser leur index sur leur bouche pour indiquer leur silence. Un petit rire espiègle résonna dans la salle, faisant frissonner les seuls humains de la pièce.

Depuis leur arrivée, ils n'avaient guère prononcé beaucoup de mots, mais chaque fois qu'ils parlaient, ils étaient tous choisis avec soin. Cette voix glacée que tout le monde écoutait, tellement elle effrayait les gens. On avait peur d'eux, de cette présence qu'ils émanaient. Ils ne bougeaient pas non plus beaucoup, et chacun de leur gestes semblaient être fait pour se moquer du jeune roi.

« Votre frère sait ce que vous aurez à faire… » entama le premier des dieux,

« Fantôme qu'il est, il saura vous guider... » continua le second,

« Mais depuis toutes ces années… »

« Malheureusement, la situation a empiré... »

Et ils se turent. Le sourire qu'ils affichaient avait disparu. Ils étaient encore plus effrayants que durant les minutes qui avaient précédé cet instant.

Emil resta immobile à les observer. Il soupira et se tourna vers le mur opposé, avec un léger tremblement. Il porta sa main à son menton et replongea dans sa réflexion, toujours plus nerveux qu'avant, malgré la présence de Lei.

La mission imposée par ces dieux ne pouvait être discutée, sinon il se risquait à mal finir. On devenait roi de génération en génération, dans le Royaume du Nord, mais seul le plus courageux et le plus fort d'une fratrie, mentalement comme physiquement, que cet héritier soit homme ou femme, était désigné. Malgré son âge il devait, à ses dix-huit ans, prouver sa valeur en réussissant cette épreuve divine. Les deux seuls qui n'avaient jamais mérité ce titre de roi étaient Matthias et Berwald, malgré la bâtardise de ce dernier.

Mais maintenant, il ne restait plus que lui… Et si il échouait, qui pourraient prétendre au titre de roi du Nord ? Il préféra ne pas y penser.

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, tandis que du sang s'écoulait de sa lèvre inférieure qu'il s'était mis à mordre avec force. Plusieurs questions se bousculaient dans sa tête : comment se rendre dans le royaume des morts, quelle était cette situation ayant empiré, quelle avait été l'épreuve de son frère, et surtout… Comment savaient-ils que Matthias était revenu sous forme de fantôme ? Lui, ainsi que les trois autres ?

« Les dieux savent tout. »

Ces dernières paroles résonnèrent de manière si froide à ses oreilles qu'il sursauta. Et avant qu'il n'eut le temps de se retourner, un éclair illumina de nouveau la pièce. Il n'osa bouger, de peur de savoir ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ce fut Lei qui, la main toujours dans celle d'Emil, et la serrant de toutes ses forces, annonça :

« Ils sont partis… »

* * *

Matthias avait observé toute la scène avec les rois du Nord, assis aux côtés de Lukas, caché derrière la porte de la grande salle. Les larmes lui étaient monteés aux yeux, bien qu'en tant que fantôme il lui était devenu impossible de pleurer. Ces larmes, c'était dans son cœur. Il ne souvenait pas de ces moments passés depuis qu'il avait du partir pour le royaume des morts. Car la mission d'Emil, il l'avait reconnue. C'était celle qui lui avait été attribuée quelques années plus tôt, à ses propres dix-huit ans.

Il se souvenait de l'angoisse qu'il avait eu ce soir là. Père et mère morts peu de temps avant son couronnement, seul l'enterrement des deux monarques avait été organisé. Oui, la dernière fois que toutes les personnes présentes s'étaient retrouvées ici, c'était pour ce sinistre événement. Et père… Et mère… Depuis le temps, personne n'avait su ce qui leur était arrivé… Si seulement ces foutus dieux n'étaient pas venus la semaine suivant le meurtre, le jour de son anniversaire, deux jours après son couronnement et la délivrance des bâtards, il aurait peut-être pu savoir qui avait fait ça… Mais à la place, ce fut le royaume des morts…

Oui, il avait espérer les retrouver dans ce monde, mais il n'en avait pas eut les moyens. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il se disait. Il n'avait aucun souvenirs depuis son entrée dans ce monde. Ni même ce à quoi ça ressemblait. Seul une voix avait tendance à lui revenir en tête. Cette voix sifflante qui lui faisait mal à la tête. Cette voix froide, qui pourtant semblait le narguer dès qu'il l'entendait.

« Matthias… ça va ? » demanda Lukas, passant une main dans les cheveux fantomatiques de son aîné.

Il releva la tête vers son frère et acquiesça, bien que cela soit pur mensonge. Puis il remit sa tête dans ses bras, genoux montés jusqu'au menton. Puis il retourna dans ses pensées

Le royaume des morts… Emil allait devoir y aller, tout comme lui dans le passé. Mais il était, d'après les écrits et histoires qu'il avait entendu, devenu fou, et avait tué (?) tellement d'innocents. Il n'avait pas su protéger ses frères, et le plus jeune avait du rejoindre la résistance pour le chasser du trône. Il ne l'avait pas trahi, il s'était trahi lui-même.

Mais cette fois-ci, il voulait quelque chose de différent. Il ne voulait en aucun cas perdre le dernier frère encore vivant. Oui, les trois autre étaient avec lui sous forme de fantôme, mais c'était devenu pour eux une existence bien plus difficile, ennuyeuse... Oui, Tino et Berwald pouvaient enfin se « montrer » comme ils le souhaitaient, ensemble, amoureux qu'ils étaient, malgré leur sexe et leur soit-disant lien familial. Il pouvait rester aux côtés de Lukas comme il l'avait toujours souhaité. Mais il ne voulait pas que tout ceci arrive au plus jeune. Non ! Il voulait le protéger !

« On va l'accompagner... » murmura-t-il, relevant la tête et plonger son regard dans celui de son frère.

Lukas arqua un sourcil, puis, bien que cela arrivait rarement, sourit. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de l'aîné, puis se leva.

« Enfin, je retrouve ce grand frère protecteur que tu as toujours été enfant. »

Il lui tendit la main, Matthias l'agrippant pour se relever. Et ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle.

* * *

Debout sur le toit de la tour est du château, les deux dieux abaissèrent leur capuche. Le fond de l'œil rouge, l'iris noir, revenant à de simples iris rouges sur fond blanc, ils pouvaient aisément entendre et voir tout ce qu'il se passait dans le royaume. Le vent s'engouffraient dans leurs longs cheveux argentés brillant à la lumière de la lune. Une femme, un homme, et leurs voix, modifiés jusqu'alors, faisait plus naturelle.

« Crois-tu… qu'on aurait dû lui dire ce à quoi il doit s'attendre là-bas ? » demanda la déesse, faisant figure maternelle voulant protéger son enfant. Elle observait encore de loin le jeune roi du Nord.

L'autre hocha la tête d'un signe de négation, fronçant les sourcils.

« Depuis quand t'inquiètes-tu pour les humains ? »

\- Je ne m'en inquiète pas, mais d'après ce qu'on a pu constater, ne serait-''il'' pas revenu ? Rappelle toi ce qu'il se passe en ce moment dans les océans, ce qu'il s'est aussi passé pour le roi préc-

\- Assez ! » coupa l'autre, « Si vraiment ''il'' était de retour, nous l'aurions vite su… Rentrons. »

Et ils disparurent dans un nuage de neige.

* * *

Peter se plaqua contre le rocher derrière lequel il avait trouvé refuge. Un nuage de buée se formait devant sa bouche à chacune de ses expirations tandis que tout son corps tremblait comme une feuille. Au loin, il entendait le dragon renifler son matériel de pêche de manière très bruyante. Dans un râle, la créature cracha un long souffle de feu, réduisant en cendres sa canne à pêche, le

manche du marteau, et tout ce qui était de bois ou matière inflammable.

« Père va me tuer ! » couina Peter, avant de coller une main sur sa bouche.

Il n'entendait presque plus son matériel crépiter dans le cœur des flammes. Il avala difficilement sa salive et, prenant son courage à deux mains, s'approcha de l'extrémité du rocher, posa une de ses mains sur la paroi pour se tenir et osa jeter un œil vers là où se trouvait le dragon à peine quelques secondes plus tôt. Mais rien, il avait disparu. Mais en regardant vers le côté opposé de sa cachette, il vit la queue de la bête, balayant le dessus de la poudreuse pour en faire comme un nuage de fumée.

Il cessa de respirer, la peur au ventre. N'osant se retourner, il commença à se baisser, se réfugiant de plus en plus sous de la poudreuse. À présent, seuls dépassaient sa tête et son cou. Il avait vraiment froid, mais il préférait ça plutôt que finir brûlé ou dans l'estomac du dragon. Il se mit à prier les dieux du Nord de lui venir en aide, joignant ses mains et les serrant le plus possible l'une contre l'autre.

Le souffle de la bête frôla son oreille, lui procurant un fort frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine. Elle était près de lui. Trop près. Si bien qu'il n'osait tourner la tête de peur de rencontrer ces yeux écarlates. À la place, il prit sa respiration et s'enfouit tout entier. Il poussa un peu la poudreuse devant son visage, essayant de creuser comme une petite bulle d'air sous la neige. Il ne savait pas si ce qu'il faisait allait pouvoir le sauver, mais il l'espérait fortement. Il ferma les yeux et attendit, grelottant de froid, serrant les dents pour éviter qu'elles ne claquent.

Mais contre toute attente, la créature se mit à hurler, se dressant sur ses pattes arrières, et se mit à cracher un long jet de flammes. Puis plus rien, plus de bruit de respiration sifflante venant de la gueule de la bête, plus de lumière créée par le feu,. Peter releva la tête. Le dragon avait véritablement disparu.

Tout surpris, il sorti de sa cachette et observa les alentours. Là où sur la glace s'étaient trouvées ses affaires de pêche, l'eau coulait. Le verglas avait complètement fondu. Peter s'approcha de la rive et osa jeter un œil au dessus de l'eau. Même là, là où lui était apparut le dragon, il ne vit rien d'autre que l'eau claire de la rivière. Il soupira de soulagement et entreprit, malgré cette rencontre inattendue, de rentrer chez lui, bien qu'il n'ait rien à apporter à manger.

Il s'en alla retrouver les traces de pas qu'il avait laissées quelques temps plus tôt dans la neige pour rentrer, bien qu'elles n'étaient sans doute plus très épaisses. Mais non seulement il les retrouva assez facilement, mais en prime on pouvait voir à côté des traces de pattes ne pouvant appartenir qu'à la créature. Et au loin, il la revit, cette masse aux lueurs verdâtres, se déplaçant dans la même direction que les traces de pieds.

Plus rien ne vint dans la tête de Peter,, seule résonnait dans sa tête une réalité qui se voulait atroce pour lui : Aisling et père étaient en danger.

* * *

«Allez, dites-moi ! Vous avez des licornes au royaume de la magie ? »

Une explosion de rire retentit. Chacun des invités s'était retourné vers la reine des prairies qui regardait Merlin avec des yeux tout pleins d'étoiles. Elle tenait fermement le bras de l'homme à la barbe blanche, ne désirant en aucun cas le lâcher avant d'avoir obtenu une réponse. Elle donnait des petits coups de tête dans sa direction, poussant son voisin à parler, ce dernier ayant un mal fou à garder son calme et à ne pas rire.

« Alors ? » Demanda-t-elle en resserrant son emprise.

« Et bien… Il arrive que parfois… Elles viennent dans notre monde, à mon école, pour nous rendre une petite visite… (il repoussa la reine d'un geste calme) Mais c'est très rare... »

Feliks fit la moue et se mit à bouder, tournant le dos à son interlocuteur qui se retint de rire pour ne pas blesser la reine. Il préféra échanger un regard avec Toris qui s'empressa de s'excuser d'un mouvement de ses lèvres, ne laissant aucun son sortir de sa bouche. Le magicien s'empressa de lui répondre que ce n'était rien par un signe de main, yeux fermés, avant de se réinstaller correctement à table.

Tout le monde avait déjà trouvé sa place grâce aux domestiques, dans cette grande salle à manger, où brillait au centre de cette pièce or et azur un immense lustre aux milles chandelles, où sur chacune oscillait une petite flamme. La table principale s'étalant sur toute la longueur de la salle était d'un bois brillant, recouvert d'une nappe d'un blanc impeccable. D'autres tables similaire, mais plus petites étaient installeés à côté, autour desquelles étaient assis les nobles de la capitale. L'argenterie était de sortie, avec un nombre incalculable de différents types de fourchettes, couteaux et cuillères. Des couverts pour l'entrée, d'autre pour le plat, le dessert ou encore le fromage, si le tout n'était accompagné d'une copieuse soupe. Les assiettes, au nombre de deux par tête, brillaient de mille feux et étaient placées au millimètre près.

Il ne manquait, dans cette pièce où chaque personne attendait avec impatience le repas, que le roi Emil et la princesse des vents. Le vin avait été posé sur les tables, et certains n'avaient pas attendu plus longtemps pour en boire de grands verres et déjà sentir son effet dans tout leur corps. Et c'en était le cas pour Antonio, roi de l'Ouest, qui se retrouvait à moitié affalé sur la table, au grand dépit de sa femme. Elle lui ordonna à plusieurs reprises de bien se tenir, ajoutant qu'il lui faisait honte. Bien que le fils, Feliciano, semblait s'amuser d'une telle scène, s'exclamait auprès de ses nouveaux copains de jeux que sont papa était « trop drôle », et continuait de glousser avec eux en regardant son père débiter ses imbécillités surprenantes.

Mais il n'était pas le seul dans cet état. Il en était de même pour le roi des Terres arides, qui était affalé sur sa chaise, tête vers le plafond et bouche grande ouverte. Il ne manquait plus qu'un filet de bave au coin de la bouche pour parfaire le tableau, disaient avec humour certains de ses voisins. À côté de lui, Héra portait à sa joue un sac rempli de glaçons, tout comme Alice. Elle le faisait glisser d'un côté à l'autre de son visage lorsque ça devenait engourdi, pour parfois le descendre vers ses chevilles ou autre articulations qui l'élançait. Et elle continuait à lancer des regards noirs à sa belle-sœur, qui l'ignorait de bien noble manière.

« Des licornes ? Bah moi une fois j'ai vu un elfe, et j'ai dansé avec toute la nuit ! Il était habillé d'une bien drôle manière. Je me suis même fait gronder par Emma quand je suis rentré au château ! » gloussa Antonio, en réponse à la discussion de Merlin et Feliks.

Il fit rouler son verre entre ses doigts, puis en admira la brillance à la lumière, avant de le remplir une nouvelle fois et d'en boire le contenu d'une traite. Il avait déjà les joues bien rouges, et la paupière inférieure d'un œil qui tremblait drôlement. Il n'arrêtait de glousser bêtement, pour aucune raison, si ce n'est que parce qu'il était bien ivre.

« Antonio, arrête ça tout de suite... » gronda Emma, les sourcils froncés.

Il fit la moue et détourna la tête, refusant de croiser le regard de sa femme.

« Bah quoi, c'est vrai, même qu'il était tout nu... » renchérit-il, croisant les bras et boudant comme un enfant.

Ce comportement faisait rire Sadik, assis à quelques chaises de là, qui se mit à taper du poing sur la table. Ses couverts se déplaçaient à chaque coup, son couteau extérieur manquant de tomber sur ses genoux. Hera se devait de le replacer à chaque fois, et tentait de le calmer. Mais comme il était parti, c'en était difficile.

« Très cher Antonio, j'aurais bien voulu vous voir avec ces nains nus... » railla-t-il, la main sur l'estomac à force de rire.

« Des lutins... » rectifia le roi de l'Ouest.

Sadik fit un petit geste de la main, indiquant que c'était pareil, puis il se remit à rire, tout comme son autre compagnon de beuverie. Ils burent à deux encore une coupe de vin, l'un et l'autre en laissaient couler sur leur menton et tâchaient leurs vêtements.

À eux deux ils faisaient le spectacle de la soirée, pour le bonheur des petits et grands, et au grand malheur de leurs compagne. Même les nobles, dont une bonne partie se sentait encore mal à l'aise d'être aussi proche de tant de souverains à la fois, s'étaient joints au fou rire général. Les deux hommes gris débitaient ânerie sur ânerie, faisant de grands gestes, renversant au passage certains verres ou manquant de frapper leurs voisins de table. À part ça, tout semblait se passer pour le mieux, et les tensions de l'heure précédente semblaient s'être évaporées.

« Vous êtes bien trop drôle, Seigneur Sadik ! » reprit Antonio, à moitié allongé sur la table. « Je comprend pourquoi Francis vous aime bien... »

« Tonio ! » Gronda Francis, le rouge aux joues.

« Mais moi aussi j'l'aime bien, mon beau-frère ! C'est juste sa femme que je supporte p- »

Un bruit mat retentit dans la pièce. Allister venait de se lever, et il semblait lui aussi avoir bu plus que de raison. Mais en silence, si bien que personne mise à part Nessie ne l'avait remarqué. Il venait de se lever d'un coup, faisant tomber sa chaise, et il avait bien du mal à se tenir debout. Il s'approcha du roi des terres arides en titubant, verre à la main, faisant tomber du vin par terre, donnant une coloration plus écarlate au tapis décorant le centre de la salle. Il se plaça juste à côté de son interlocuteur et le dévisagea longuement, avant de boire et de poser le verre.

« Alors, t'allais dire quoi de ma sœurette, vieux roi ? »

Sadik se leva à ton tour, faisant valser sa chaise. Il colla son front contre celui d'Allister, et lui sourit d'une manière bien à lui.

« Je la supporte pas. Elle fait du mal à ma belle Héra et lui dit de déplaisantes choses… C'est une vipère, une folle, une putain ! Et qui est vieux parmi nous deux ? On est pareils, mon vieux... » ironisa le brun.

Allister laissa un rire nerveux s'échapper de sa bouche. Il recula d'un pas et éclata de rire à s'en tenir les côtes. Personnes n'y comprenait rien, excepté que ça risquait encore de mal finir. Puis, revenant à la charge, le roux attrapa Sadik par le col est le souleva de terre.

« Personne n'insulte ma sœur à part moi ! » gronda-t-il, laissant lourdement retomber sa proie sur ses pieds. « Personne. Elle a un fort caractère, oui ! C'est vrai qu'elle est casse-couilles. Mais pas d'insultes envers elle, sinon je vous bute ! »

Il avait levé la main devant Sadik et le désignait du doigt. Ce dernier l'abaissa, calmement, le regard noir. On sentait une tension entre les deux hommes, mais Nessie revint chercher son mari et le tira par le bras pour le ramener. Elle usa de sa force provenant de ses origines de créature fantastique pour le ramener à sa chaise sans trop faire d'histoire.

« Personne n'insultera personne durant le reste de la soirée, et aucune bagarre n'aura lieu. » siffla-t-elle à l'adresse à la fois de Sadik, mais aussi de Tonio qui vidait une nouvelle coupe de vin.

« Si ça continue, cette soirée va finir en guerre... » Soupira Viviane à son époux.

Lui, ainsi que la reine des prairies qui avait tendu l'oreille, acquiescèrent en même temps. Si seulement le roi Emil pouvait-il vite revenir pour arranger ça.

* * *

Matthias et Lukas pénétrèrent dans la grande salle en silence. Tout semblait vide, plus personne. Enfin, ils croyaient. Puis ils virent au centre de la pièce leur jeune frère, debout et immobile, tête baissé, ses cheveux tombant devant ses yeux, et à ses côtés Lei. Il n'osèrent le déranger pour le moment, de peur qu'il réagisse mal à leur présence.

« Laissons-le d'abord digérer la nouvelle... » suggéra Lukas.

Matthias acquiesça, et à deux ils se calèrent contre un mur.

Il se sentait mal pour son dernier frère vivant. Dans sa tête, il se disait qu'Emil se devait de refuser la mission et quitter le trône pour sa propre sécurité, et laisser un nouveau roi, un cousin devant être choisi dans ce cas là, aller dans le monde des morts. Mais il ne pouvait pas, les dieux lui avaient déjà dit quoi faire, et on ne pouvait que se soumettre à la volonté des dieux. On ne pouvait discuter les ordres divins. Il se mordit le pouce, puis l'observa. Aucune trace de dents. Alors il soupira.

_Les dieux ? Ces imbéciles me font bien rire. Pas toi, pauvre roi fou ?_

Il sursauta et observa les alentours, plissant les yeux pour observer chaque détail et ne laisser échapper pas même une ombre. Personne, en plus des frangins et Lei. C'était bien ce qu'il craignait, la voix était revenue…

_Pauvre roi… Mais qui est roi ? Toi ? Le tyran ? Ou ton pauvre petit frère ? _

Non ! Il ne devait pas la laisser continuer. Cette voix, elle était sifflante, elle faisait mal aux oreilles, et il sentait la cruauté et la folie qui s'en dégageait. Il ne la connaissait que trop bien. Malheureusement…

_J'ai eu l'aîné, j'ai eu les bâtards, j'ai eu le petit magicien. Il __ne__ me reste que le dernier, et __puis __plus de roi. Ne serait-ce pas amusant ? Un Royaume sans roi ?_

Non ! Si Emil sombrait, si par malheur cela devait arriver, les dieux choisiraient quelqu'un d'autre, un cousin d'après les rumeurs… Enfin, il croyait…

_Les dieux sont des incapables… Et la folie finit toujours par l'emporter…_

Un rire strident retentit. Matthias se boucha les oreilles et se recroquevilla sur le sol. Lukas, le voyant ainsi, s'accroupit à côté et lui posa une main sur la tête.

« Encore la voix ? » Demanda le plus jeune.

Matthias, pour toute réponse, se pelotona contre son frère.

* * *

Enfin Emil se mit à bouger, après ces minutes d'attente affreusement longues. Lei soupira de soulagement et lui caressa doucement les cheveux, faisant rouler au passage une mèche entre ses doigts fins. Elle chercha du regard ceux de son futur fiancé. Mais il détourna la tête, comme si il avait peur.

« Tu réussiras. Le royaume des morts, tu es capable d'en revenir indemne, j'en suis sûre... »

Elle tentait de lui remonter le moral, même si elle se sentait un peu perdue. Mais il secoua la tête et se retourna vers la brune. Il avait les yeux humides, son air grave avait disparu. Il avait tout l'air d'un chiot apeuré. Lei sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant ce visage.

« Mon frère n'y est pas parvenu… alors pourquoi j'y arriverai? »

Il s'assit en tailleur sur le sol et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Non ! Il ne voulait pas y aller. Pour la troisième fois de sa vie, il se sentait affreusement faible. La mort des parents, celle de ses frères… Et peut-être bientôt la sienne ? C'était impossible, il ne pouvait le faire. À croire que sa famille était maudite, vu comme le sort s'acharnait sur elle. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pourrait faire, une fois dans ce sombre royaume. La mort serait omniprésente autour de lui. Peut être que lui aussi, à son tour, il deviendrait fou ?

Des sanglots parvinrent à ses oreilles. Il leva la tête et, voyant que Lei semblait aussi avoir entendu, chercha la source de ces pleurs. Et il vit son frère aîné dans les bras du second, tremblant comme une feuille.

Emil se releva et, sans se soucier de la jeune femme, rejoignit les membres de sa famille. Il tenta de poser une main sur Matthias, mais fantôme qu'il était, il le traversa. Il haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers Lukas.

« Seuls les morts peuvent toucher les vivants, pas inversement... »

Il acquiesça.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda le plus jeune, oubliant sa peur pour s'inquiéter pour son aîné.

Matthias s'arrêta de sangloter et releva la tête. En voyant le visage d'Emil, il se hâta de changer l'expression du sien, se releva rapidement et posa ses mains glacés sur les épaules de son plus jeune frère. Il se força à lui faire un grand sourire, montrant toutes ses dents fantomatiques. Tout air de tristesse qu'il aurait pu avoir jusqu'alors semblait disparu, pour offrir au jeune frère la vision du grand frère qu'il avait toujours été… enfin presque.

« Rien, il n'y a rien. On a juste décidé que… avec les autres frangins, on irait avec toi dans le royaume des morts... »

Il en sautillait presque sur place, secouant au passage le jeune roi. Lukas dut lui porter secours, pour que Matthias arrête son cinéma avant que le cadet ne vomisse. Emil le remercia d'un hochement de tête, et l'aîné fit mine de bouder.

« Mais… Je croyais que vous ne pouviez sortir du château ! » s'exclama Emil, une fois qu'il eut retrouvé ses esprit et remis son estomac en place.

« Seulement si tu y es… Nous sommes liés à toi, petit frère... » Et il lui donna un petit coup sur le front.

Il l'attrapa par le col pour coincer sa tête sous son bras et lui frotter la tête du poing, le décoiffant affreusement, tandis que son jeune frère grognait. Ce fut avec plaisir qu'il vit Emil esquisser un sourire par la suite. Puis il le lâcha et tous deux se firent face. Il se massa la nuque, détournant le regard vers le sol, toujours grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« Alors, t'es OK pour avoir tes frères sur le dos pour cette aventure ? » gloussa Matthias.

Le jeune frère eut un rire nerveux, avant de croiser les bras et prendre un air hautin.

« Sache que tu parles à un roi, alors aucun de vous ne devra discuter mes ordres. Alors, pas de chatouilles, pas de blagues lourdes sur moi, et pas de câlins ! »

Matthias fit la moue, puis récupéra son grand sourire.

« Si c'est votre ordre. Mais je crois que sa majesté devrait déjà se rendre auprès de ses invités, ils doivent avoir faim ! » Il lui montra d'un geste de la tête l'entrée de la salle à manger.

Emil, qui avait récupéré un certain enthousiasme, acquiesça fièrement, et accompagné par Lei qui semblait perdue d'avoir perçu la scène de loin seulement, prit la direction de la salle à manger.

« Je te raconterai tout à table. » lui dit-il, tandis qu'il était sur le point de pousser la porte.

Les deux fantômes les observèrent de loin. Le regard de l'aîné se durcit et ses poings se fermèrent. Sourcils froncés, il commença à partir vers le couloir, pour entrer dans la chambre du roi accompagné de Lukas. Quitte à y laisser son âme, il protégerait Emil durant ce périple dans le royaume des morts. Il s'en fit la promesse.

* * *

La porte de la grande salle à manger s'ouvrit, laissant entrer le roi du Nord et la princesse des vents. Une assiette vint se briser sur le mur juste à côté, faisant sursauter les deux nouveaux venus. Emil en inspecta les débris. Elle était cassée en morceaux et avait laissé une vilaine rayure sur le mur. Alors il jeta un regard vers ses invités.

Antonio et Sadik étaient debout sur la table, armés de couvert et d'assiettes. Alice et Héra s'insultaient de nouveau et étaient sur le point d'en revenir aux mains, retenues l'une par son mari, l'autre par le roi et reine du Centre. À l'autre bout, Nessie retenait Allister qui voulait rejoindre les deux soûlards qui attendaient le bon moment pour se jeter l'un sur l'autre. D'autres s'étaient jetés sous la table pour éviter les projectiles, une autre partie essayait de les faire descendre, et les derniers, tels qu'Ivan et sa jeune sœur, regardaient la scène avec amusement. Les enfants étaient partis courir entre les tables et avaient repris leurs jeux. Assis aux autres tables, les nobles ne savaient plus quoi faire, si ils devaient rire ou se cacher sous les tables, une femme ayant failli se prendre un verre en plein visage.

Kiku, le frère de Lei, fut le premier à rejoindre le jeune roi du Nord.

« Je ne sais plus comment ça a commencé, si ce n'est que certains trop saouls se sont mis à rire bêtement et à mettre de l'ambiance dans la salle. (il se tourna vers Lei) Et en passant, père a besoin de te voir lorsque tout cela sera calmé. »

Puis il retourna s'asseoir tandis qu'Emil allait reprendre son attitude autoritaire et remettre de l'ordre dans ce brouhaha. Il inspira grandement et …

« Alors si c'est comme ça, roi Sadik (une nouvelle assiette vola), je vous déclare la guerre ! »

Un grand silence prit place. Plus personne ne bougeait, tous regardaient Antonio d'un air incrédule. Même le roi des terres arides n'en revenait pas. Il était bouche bée.

« Comment ? » demanda-t-il, la mâchoire tombante.

« Vous avez parfaitement compris ! Je vous déclare la guerre ! » Reprit Antonio, pointant son adversaire avec un couteau.

Emma le tirait vers le bas, tentant de le faire descendre. Mais il ne bougeait pas. Elle tenta toutefois de le raisonner.

« Mon très cher mari, n'est-ce pas un peu exagéré pour une telle broutille ? »

Antonio secoua la tête, puis dévisagea sa femme, joues toujours rougis par l'alcool.

« Silence, femme. Je suis gris, certes, mais pas sourd. Il a insulté la femme de mon meilleur ami, son frère. Et il s'en est même pris verbalement à Francis lui-même. Et si mon ami n'a pas déclaré la guerre tout à l'heure, je le fais maintenant. Pour lui, sa femme, et son honneur ! »

Personne n'osa répondre sur le moment. Mais les deux nouveaux arrivant étaient cloués sur place. Il fallut un certains temps avant que Sadik ne daigne répondre.

« Dans ce cas, qu'il en soit ains- »

« C'EST FINI ! »

C'était Emil qui venait de hurler, faisant se retourner tous les invités vers lui. Il reprit :

« Je fais visiter le château à la princesse, je reviens, et ça se bat à la limite de se déclarer la guerre ! N'avez-vous pas honte, roi de l'Ouest, roi des terres arides ! N'êtes-vous pas des adultes matures ? Ou êtes-vous des enfants ? »

Aucun des deux n'osa répondre. Ils se contentèrent de baisser la tête et descendre de la table, à l'aide de leurs conjointes. Tout le monde reprit sa place, et Emil s'installa au bout, là où était sa chaise et ses couverts. Lei prit la sienne à peine plus loin.

Il resta debout en silence pour surveiller ses invités, attendit que les domestiques remettent la table correctement et que tous les débris soient débarrassés, puis, soupira une dernière fois. Enfin, il ouvrit en grand ses bras et annonça le début du repas.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre

Et pour les nouveaux personnages qui sont les dieux du Nord... *a un trou de mémoire* ah oui ! 2p!Prusse et Fem!Prussia ! *j'aime les 2p, mais j'espère que me tromperai pas dans leur caractère pour les chapitres à venir T^T*

Bon, allez, j'y go... Va peut être falloir que j'attaque le chapitre 6... Inspiration, viens à moi !


End file.
